


Joust to the Heart

by OGsprinkles



Series: Private Knights [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Anna finally gets a boyfriend, But wait! They were supposed to be dead., Established Elsamaren, F/F, Fluff, Jousting, Knight Honeymaren, Knights - Freeform, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Like a telenovela, Maren's a hero, Wedding Plans, Will they ever get married?, everyone drinks in this one too, horse riding, tropes galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGsprinkles/pseuds/OGsprinkles
Summary: In the midst of planning her wedding to Queen Elsa, Knight Honeymaren is caught by surprise one night when she comes across her brother and Elsa's mother - long presumed dead - alive and well, wandering in the forest.  Soon, tensions mount as former Queen Iduna cannot remember anything about her past or her daughters, and Maren is caught in a game of cat and mouse as she has to find a way to clear her brother's name from recent crimes in the kingdom.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Private Knights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681936
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After much insisting, and the fact that I greatly enjoyed writing the first part, here we are.
> 
> Part 2 to the Private Knights story (if you haven't read that yet, you might want to before you dive in here).
> 
> Extra tropes added for your enjoyment.

_ This was not a good day. _

Not only did Maren wake up way too late for today’s events, so did Elsa. And the queen in a bad mood meant everyone would be blaming Maren, mounting the growth of her own bad mood in the process. To be fair, Elsa was just as much to blame as she was. She didn’t  _ ask _ Elsa to wear that purple nightdress. She didn’t  _ ask  _ Elsa to take it off, either. She didn’t mention that to Elsa, though.

And she couldn’t exactly call Elsa out on it to clear her own name. They were engaged, but it was still frowned upon to share a bed until matrimony. They were already versed in the art of sneaking around, so they just tightened their own rules a bit, but still managed to spend every night delicately entangled in one another while most of the staff remained none the wiser.

Anna was the only one that caught them. Once.

Okay, twice, but Anna had a terrible habit of not knocking lately and wasn’t making it any easier to forget because she was still making jokes about it almost every day. Really good jokes, too, and Maren earned an angry glance from Elsa every time she found herself trying to hold back a laugh. Those were the good days.

Not today. Maren was curled on her side, having rolled a few feet out on the list. She hadn’t expected to have the wind knocked out of her. She hadn’t expected to go flying off her horse. She thought she was ready for this. She was  _ prepared. _

She was supposed to be sending her adversary to the ground with the strike of her lance. Instead, she was one on the ground, her helmet laying a fair distance away from her, every breath beginning to burn more with each passing second.

_ This is stupid, _ Maren thought as she struggled to catch her breath. Everything around her was coated in a heavy blur as she tried to focus her eyes, and she tried to blink it away.  _ I knew there was a good reason I hated jousting. _

Elsa’s amused voice guided her out of the fog, “Impressive. Maybe you could have landed harder if you tried,” a soft, porcelain hand extended out in a silent offer.

Maren took it, smiling. “Good thing I wasn’t trying,” she grunted as she was finally upright. Or mostly upright, but Maren was trying to focus on the positive. There was also Elsa, here, holding her hand, brushing her thumb softly over her own. It was hard to be mad when she had this.

“I gathered by how embarrassed you are,” Elsa giggled behind her own free hand, “Are you hurt?”

Maren turned to stretch, and her eyes took in the view of a horde of spectators eagerly watching their exchange. “I’ll be fine when my dignity heals. They’re all watching us, though.”

Elsa shrugged, seemingly unbothered, her eyes searching over Maren for something.

“Come on, you need to lie down. And then I’ll send for a doctor to look at you,” Elsa eased Maren’s arm around her shoulder to help her walk, whispering, “And now we’ve given them a show.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Maren had to suppress a snort. She looked as the crowd was torn between smiling at the sentiment of the queen’s gesture, or shocked that she was capable of it at all.

“We can always make it more interesting,” Elsa caught Maren’s eye and arched a brow, smirking.

Maren, already feeling herself heat up but her body protesting all movement, “Whatever it is you’re thinking, don’t you dare.”

“Okay, okay, let’s get you to bed.”

Maren sighed.  _ Maybe it wasn’t such a bad day after all. _

“You’re still going to have to see a doctor,” Elsa continued.

_ Still a bad day. _

Maren huffed, and, finally arriving in Elsa’s room, away from prying eyes, Elsa turned to her with the softest trace of tears pooling in her eyes.

“I thought you were really hurt…” Elsa trailed off, her eyes darting as if sorting through a checklist of memories and feelings she wasn’t used to experiencing.

“Elsa, I’m okay, really. I’ll be honest. I may have a broken rib or two, but it’s nothing that won’t heal. I’ll have to stick to lighter duties and, as much as I hate to say it, stay off Bandit for a while.”

As Elsa guided Maren carefully to the bed, she dropped down to sit in a mystifying haze of lavender and  _ Elsa, _ and began fighting with her armor, a sharp jolt of pain erupting in her chest every time she tried to get a piece off. Elsa’s skilled hands took over, and soon Maren was almost completely undressed.

Elsa bit her lip, considering Maren carefully for a moment before speaking. “I can take him out for rides. I know how much you hate strangers riding him. I’d be happy to do it.”

“He’d love that.”

Maren knew it was true, and Elsa was a very intuitive rider. Bandit himself even seemed to grow rather fond of her. He liked Anna too, but there was a certain favor he saved for Maren and Elsa alone. Elsa’s horse, an almost pure-white horse, except for a black star-shaped pattern directly below its mane, was just as impressive as Maren’s, even if Anna had been the one to name him “Olaf.”   
  
Since their engagement, they had both tried to spend as much time riding as possible, and almost always together if they could help it, nearly always resulting in a competition of sorts. Surprisingly, Maren found herself losing to Elsa’s challenges more often than she cared to admit.

\---------------

_ “Elsa, do we really need to do this?” Maren whined, stomping away from Bandit. _

_ “We don’t. But it’ll be fun. And when was the last time we were able to have fun, just the two of us?”  _

_ “Do you really want me to answer that?” Maren caught Elsa’s eye with a suggestive smirk, and Elsa just rolled her eyes in response _ **_._ ** _ Then, Elsa pinned her with a look that said there was more than just the fun of a race to look forward to if she agreed. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Maren threw her hands up, laughing, “Okay, okay. You’ve convinced me. Let’s do it,” Maren crossed her arms, eyes locked with Elsa’s. _

_ Maren watched as Elsa carefully unmounted her horse and wondered how she managed to make it look so graceful. She had been riding horses all her life, and it struck her that she was nowhere near as elegant despite her experience. _

_ Elsa sauntered slowly toward Maren. She was already holding her breath when Elsa placed a soft and lingering kiss on her lips, just before rushing over to hop on top of Bandit as if she was born for it. Maren stood still, momentarily dumbstruck. _

_ Laughing, Elsa called out, “What are you waiting for?” _

_ Shaking herself out of her stupor, Maren walked to Olaf. A brilliant stallion without question, but Maren hadn’t been on any horse but her own for years. _

_ Sitting atop the saddle, Olaf grunted and sidestepped slightly, but Maren pulled softly on the reins and hummed to him, and soon he settled and tipped his nose to the ground, awaiting instruction. _

_ Maren glanced up and caught Elsa’s eyes shining brightly as Bandit trotted slowly toward her. _

_ Elsa grinned before she leaned over and kissed Maren until she was sure this would become a race to an entirely different finish. _

_ But as she suddenly pulled away, Elsa winked and called out over her shoulder, “Last one to the waterfall loses.” _

_ Maren watched, lips still tingling, as Elsa took off at a furious pace. _

_ “That wasn’t fair! You can’t just fluster me into losing!” Maren called after her, but her entire body was flooding with a childlike happiness, rendering her incapable of even pretending to sound angry. _

_ She laughed instead, appreciating that Olaf seemed to be a playful and curious horse. He seemed to go directly toward anything he had to jump over, and trotted through the streams as though he was absolutely delighted by the water splashing at his hooves. _

_ Elsa would never admit it, but her horse was as carefree and fun as she was when her public wasn’t watching. It was also in this fun-loving nature that Maren knew she was going to lose, and she was suddenly thankful they hadn’t bet anything on it. _

_ Sure enough, she made it to the waterfall long after Elsa had taken her shoes off to put her feet in the water. _

_ “Took you long enough.” _

_ Maren rolled her eyes and shrugged, “You don’t play fair.” _

_ Elsa smiled and patted the ground next to her, “Stop sulking and join me.” _

_ “I don’t sulk,” Maren jumped down from Olaf and walked to where Elsa sat by the edge of the water. _

_ “Stop moping, then,” Elsa laughed, which prompted a huff from Maren as she kicked off her boots and began to roll up her trousers. _

_ Elsa scooted closer and rested her head on Maren’s shoulder as soon as she made it to the ground. _

_ “We need to set a date.” _

_ Maren snorted, “Why? So we can postpone it again?” _

_ It was true. They had set a date twice in the last two months and each time an event was planned that somehow fell on the exact date they had aimed for. At first, Maren had been wary, thinking it was Elsa that kept putting things in their way, but after the second time, Maren had seen Elsa transforming quickly into rage personified, yelling obscenities into the hallway as the staff was scurrying to finish their rounds. It was amusing to her, but she was sure the staff had feared for their lives at that moment. _

_ “It’s not funny anymore,” Elsa said, every inch of her expression failing to hide the amusement as she spoke. _

_ Maren slipped her hand into Elsa’s as she chuckled, “Okay. Do you have a date in mind?” _

_ “We can get married on Christmas. Underneath the snow.” _

_ It was, admittedly, the perfect idea. More so for Elsa, but Maren didn’t mind the cold that much. She also couldn’t say no to such a romantic idea, either. She had been noticing lately that Elsa was transforming into a hopeless sap before her very eyes. They were able to love each other freely, and openly, and it seemed to create an entirely new Elsa. _

_ Maren gave Elsa a lopsided grin and squeezed her hand, “Christmas it is.” _

\----------------

An unrelenting, stabbing pain woke Maren out of her sleep, a light layer of sweat glistening on her forehead as she shot upright, yelping immediately after because that only made the pain worse.

Elsa was beside her in an instant, and the memories of the doctor telling her she was lucky she hadn’t broken any of her ribs came flooding in at the sight of the concerned eyes shining before her.

“Ouch,” Maren groaned, making no attempt to hide how horrible she felt.

Instead of waiting for an invitation, Elsa crawled into the bed with her, careful to not cause the bed to bounce.

“You have a terrible habit of passing out for long periods of time, “ Elsa tucked a stray strand of hair behind Maren’s ear, “You slept the whole day yesterday.”

Maren’s eyes went wide, “You mean it’s time for breakfast again?”

Elsa laughed, “And the best part is, no one will think twice if you stay here while you heal. And no one is brave enough to confront me about it if they did.”

Maren grinned, “Does this mean I should stay frail and needy for as long as I can?”   
  
“I wouldn’t overdo it. But take your time. I enjoy taking care of you for once.” Elsa inched closer until she was almost completely pressed against Maren’s side. “I’m going to arrange for breakfast in bed today.”

“Really?” Maren gasped. She had tried to convince Elsa to do this on many occasions, only to be shot down each time. Perhaps she was overeager in her suggestions to hide in the closet or under the bed when it arrived, or maybe Elsa had been right when she stated plainly how it would be hard to explain the idea of two breakfasts for herself alone. But she certainly wasn’t about to argue the new perk.

“I’ll be right back,” Elsa left a brief peck on Maren’s cheek before she strode out of the room.

Maren lifted her shirt to reveal a large bandage over her ribs. She sucked in a breath and shifted it and eyed the deep purple bruise. She remembered the doctor telling her she should stay away from any physical activity for a while. That was not something Maren was looking forward to, but Elsa had heard it, too, and that meant she wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

“Ouch, that looks like it hurts.”

Maren dropped her shirt, “Anna! What are you doing here?”

Anna sank down on the bed, making no attempt to be delicate, and Maren was wincing, gritting her teeth as the bed bounced violently.

“I saw you go down yesterday,” Anna chuckled before she clasped a hand over her mouth, “Sorry, I mean… it  _ was _ a little funny, though. You know, for a knight, you’re really bad at jousting.”

“Yeah, yeah, get your laughs out now before Elsa comes back,” Maren adjusted herself so she could sit up properly, her head leaned against the headboard as she looked back at Anna and softened, “Thanks for coming to check on me.”

Anna shrugged, “What else are best friends for?”

Elsa had tried her best to pretend to be annoyed at the closeness Maren and Anna had formed during the time she had agreed to marry someone else. Maren, however, could tell by the small curve at the corners of Elsa’s mouth whenever she watched them that she more than approved.

“Everyone is talking about how the queen was so quick to your side,” Anna shook her head, “The sight of her running to you seems to have made the whole kingdom go soft.”

“Oh no, you mean they don’t think Elsa’s heartless anymore?”

Elsa came in with two trays of food and a confused look on her face, “Who thinks I’m heartless?”

Anna looked to Maren, and they both burst out laughing. Maren regretted it immediately, hissing as her entire body seemed to catch fire at the motion. Elsa merely raised an eyebrow as she sat the trays on a table close to the bed.

Maren took a break from her antics with Anna to admire the breakfast that Elsa had specifically curated for her. They caught each other in a silent transaction of gratitude before Elsa lowered one of the trays on her lap, “Don’t let Anna steal anything off that.”

“Hey!”

Elsa chuckled, “It’s true and you know it.”

“I don’t have to stay here and take this, you know,” Anna folded her arms together and let out a defiant huff.

Maren shook her head, “Don’t you have to head off to the stables now, Anna?”

Anna’s cheeks flushed cherry red as she stumbled back, “No!”

“Is there a reason I have no idea what’s going on?” Elsa perked up.

Maren was acutely aware that Elsa had no idea that Anna had been spending her afternoons in the company of the new stable boy. Maren liked him, and he was great with the horses. He was awkward and clumsy, but whenever she caught him looking over at Anna, he wore a lopsided, dopey grin that she always returned. Maren knew Elsa would approve.

“I’m going to go now!” Anna squeaked as she nearly took flight on her way out of the door.

Raising her eyebrows, Elsa stared at Maren, “What was that about?”

“Anna’s been keeping the new stable boy company these days.” Maren offered.

“Kristoff? The one that talks for the horses?” Elsa snorted, “Why did you tell me sooner? He seems nice.”

Maren smiled, “I was waiting for the right moment to embarrass Anna for once.”

Elsa slapped Maren’s arm playfully, “That’s my job!”

“I think after all the ‘are you having Honey for dinner again?’ jokes, I deserved a shot.”

Scrunching her face in either disgust or embarrassment,, Elsa nodded, “You’re right. You get infinite free passes for that. So how long has Anna been smitten?”

“They met at our engagement dinner,” Maren remembered seeing them talk several times throughout the night, at one point even sharing an uncoordinated dance.

“You mean the dinner that turned into a party?” Elsa corrected.

Maren chuckled, despite the protest from her ribs. That night had gone out of control quickly, as most of the attendants misunderstood that the dinner was, in fact, not a prelude to drinks and music. It was also the first time Elsa and Maren were together as a couple in public.

\----------------

_ The nerves rattling in Maren’s chest were overwhelming. She looked over herself in the mirror. Elsa really did her a favor by fixing her up with a tailored suit. She wore a white shirt with a deep purple jacket with a black trim and matching toggles at the front. As she began to fasten the jacket closed, she stared at her sword. Elsa insisted that she leave it behind tonight. As much as Maren didn’t feel right about it, she agreed simply for Elsa’s benefit. She was a knight. She was supposed to always be prepared for anything. And she was also the queen’s betrothed, and as such, under the protection of the Royal Guard, in which she was in charge. It was all becoming very confusing lately. _

_ She did have one thing that she never left behind, and she smiled as she admired the silver band on her left hand. It was the same ring Elsa had presented her with years ago, and she now wore it again without fail, but this time on the proper finger instead of around her neck. She had insisted to Elsa that she didn’t want a new ring, and so they had it resized to fit. She liked the simplicity of it. _

_ When she stepped out of her room, the whole castle was buzzing, much to Maren’s confusion. It was only a dinner party, why all the fuss? _

_ She continued to the dining hall, still nervous but calmed slightly by the fact that she would have Elsa to guide her through the night.. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ When she finally saw Elsa, her heart stopped for the briefest moment, and Maren’s thoughts began to drift to places she knew were more than inappropriate for the situation. Elsa wore a sky-blue dress, adorned with intricate patterns of snowflakes and crystals at the shoulders and waist, but while the collar rose to her neck, the chest area dipped significantly, giving Maren plenty of access to stare. And her eyes, true to form, betrayed her constantly throughout the night. _

_ Maren could see Elsa watching her out of the corner of her eye, a smug grin clear as day on her lips, but Maren’s attention was split, also busy watching Anna talk animatedly with the young blonde man seated next to her. Maren immediately recognized him as the new stable hand, Kristoff. Maren remembered seeing his parents around a couple years ago before they were struck with a terrible flu, eventually succumbing to their illness and leaving the poor boy to fend for himself. Lucky for him, he was charming, handsome, and hardworking. All of which Anna seemed to notice, and Maren had to shake her head at the way she twirled a finger in her red hair, and placed a hand over Kristoff’s, and giggled loudly whenever he appeared to make a joke. _

_ A short couple of hours later, after the food had been devoured and conversation had begun to lull, many of the guests grew restless and had begun to ask about the rest of the entertainment, much to both Elsa and Maren’s confusion. _

_ Eventually, after getting directions from Elsa, one of the dukes wandered off to the wine cellar and returned with a plethora of spirits in his hands and jacket pockets soon after. _

_ That was when things got interesting. _

_ Anna had a couple drinks with Maren, while Elsa entertained the Duke of Weselton and took it upon herself to pour a glass when a bottle was passed to her. Maren and Anna rolled with laughter as they watched Elsa hand the glass to the Duke before she tipped the bottle to her lips and took several large gulps. Staring in silent bewilderment, the Duke took a sip from his glass before excusing himself. Elsa looked over to Maren and winked. _

_ Anna wiggled her eyebrows, “I think the Queen summons your presence.” _

_ “Or maybe she wants company in case the insufferable Duke comes back,” Maren countered, but Anna just shot her a knowing smirk. _

_ “Oh, come off it. You two just use any excuse to stay close to each other. You still can’t keep your hands off each other.” _

_ Maren let out a shocked gasp, but instead of arguing, she decided to go for a more entertaining approach. _

_ “When you and Kristoff are at that stage, don’t expect me to go easy on you.” _

_ Flushing from her face to her ears, Anna crossed her arms and pursed her lips, mumbling almost incoherently, “I just met him.” _

_ “And I spent two minutes alone with your sister before I knew she was the one for me,” Maren grinned, “I saw some serious flirting over there.” _

_ “It was just a conversation.” _

_ “Mmhmm.” _

_ It didn’t take long before several guests formed a band in the throne room, taking many of the drinks with them, and soon even Elsa, Anna, and Maren went to join them. _

_ “Look at that. Give them a few bottles and they make themselves completely at home,” Elsa frowned, but Maren was quick to nudge her in the shoulder. _

_ “This is our engagement party. We should be celebrating with them. It’s for us, after all,” Maren held out a hand as she motioned to the dance floor. _

_ Elsa hesitated, even though Maren danced with her often at night under the starlit sky, most nights moving only to the rhythm of their own heartbeats. Sometimes, Elsa would hum in her ear because she knew how it made Maren weak at the knees. If the dress was anything to go by, Elsa must have decided she was in the mood to hum. _

_ When she eventually took the offered hand, she pulled Maren closer than she normally would in present company, before letting Maren lead her slowly and smoothly through a soft, seductively elegant melody. Elsa pressed even closer and began to hum softly in Maren’s ear. _

_ “For someone who didn’t want to be public about us, you certainly have changed your tune,” Maren quipped, and Elsa pulled away to look at her. _

_ “I’ve decided that as long as there are no lynch mobs or angry protests, we’re in the clear. And so far, no one seems to care,” Elsa lifted her chin to gesture over Maren’s shoulder. _

_ She was right, of course. No one was paying much attention. There were a few glances, but they all looked on – if Maren was seeing correctly – almost hopefully. It was odd, to say the least, but it seemed the kingdom was either extremely open-minded, or loved their queen enough to appreciate her happiness over tradition. _

_ Either way, Maren wasn’t going to waste her energy trying to figure it out. She was here, with Elsa, and had every permission to enjoy herself. It soon became clear that Elsa seemed to have the very same idea. _

_ “Since no one’s paying attention, I can do this. And also because I’ve been dying to do it ever since I saw you in that jacket,” Elsa moved forward before Maren could register what was happening. _

_ Then, suddenly, the familiar warmth was creeping up her spine and spreading throughout her body. _

_ She kissed Elsa back with a certain fervor that was eagerly reciprocated. They had long stopped dancing, instead the only non-moving pair on the floor, except for their heads and hands. Whether it was the thrill of kissing each other in front of so many people after spending so much time hiding, or if it was just the way they always seemed to get lost in each other, Maren was slowly losing her ability to think. Elsa quickly as well, it seemed, lost all self-control and soon slid her hands down far enough to make Maren’s heartbeat stutter and her breath hitch. Maren returned the gesture by sliding her tongue over Elsa’s bottom lip and biting softly, pulling a little bit, and one of Elsa’s hands shot up to tug a fistful of dark hair. _

_ When Maren had to bite back a moan she broke away, staring back into pupils she knew were blown as wide as hers. “That’s probably why we shouldn’t do that in front of people.” _

_ Elsa looked around, but no one even glanced over. _

_ “As long as we stop there.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “As long as we continue later,” Maren tightened her grip on Elsa’s waist. _

_ Elsa let her eyes roam over Maren for a moment, “As if I’d let you take that suit off yourself tonight.” _

_ The rest of the night they spent dancing, sometimes playfully, and others they moved so gracefully about the floor that some would stop for a moment to admire them. _

_ It was during a time of silly, playful dancing that Anna caught Maren’s attention again. She was off in the distance, but close enough to see clearly. Maren wasn’t surprised in the least to see Anna dancing awkwardly with Kristoff, her concentration clear as she bit her bottom lip and seemed to try and lead him through the dance. While Kristoff held his shoulders high, a show of confidence at dancing with the princess, no doubt, it was evident he was completely at Anna’s mercy as he nearly crossed his eyes, tongue captured between his teeth, and he studied her feet in a genuine effort to keep up.  _

_ Maren was close to laughing when Elsa nipped delicately at her neck, “We should leave this party...” _

_ How could she ever have declined? _

_ “I’ll leave first. You follow in ten minutes. That should give you time to say all of your royal goodbyes.” _

_ Maren purred as Elsa kissed her softly, “I’ll see you in ten minutes. And remember: I’m taking that off you.” Elsa ran her finger over the front of Maren’s jacket. _

_ “Looking forward to it. And if you stride in naked, that’s fine with me too,” Maren winked as an airy giggle escaped her lips, and disappeared before Elsa could say anything else. _

_ Maren was pleasantly surprised when Elsa had, indeed, greeted her that night, sans dress, and eyes so full of hunger she knew sleep would be the last of their priorities. _

_ She couldn’t complain, though. She doubted that there would ever be a time she turned Elsa down. _

\-----------------

Two weeks had passed since Maren's humiliating jousting loss and winter had begun its relentless toil against mankind. Maren was still recovering from her injuries but was well enough that her days of bedrest were soon coming to an end. As much as they both wanted to keep on as they were, the truth was they had to put a stop to it eventually.

“I should go back to my room tomorrow,” Maren hated herself for saying it but continued on, “before anyone begins to talk.”

Elsa bit her lip, staring at Maren’s reflection in the mirror as she brushed her hair, “You really think anyone would say anything to us? Or to me?” Elsa sighed, “We’ve been together since we were seventeen. We might as well be married already. I don’t get what the big scandal is. Why is it,” she turned to face Maren and pointed the brush at her as she spoke, “Kings have been celebrated for their  _ extramarital affairs. _ But a Queen such as I, cannot share my bed with anyone until I marry them, lest I become a  _ whore.” _ Elsa rolled her shoulders as she drawled out the last word. Maren knew she  _ hated  _ that word.

Maren knew better than to laugh, instead offering some advice, “You know your public image is everything. If you risk that, you risk the people turning on you. And you’re a brilliant queen. There’s no reason we can’t go back to clandestine meetings and sneaking around after dark until the wedding. It’s not too far off now, after all.”

“Sometimes you have a terrible habit of being far more responsible than myself,” Elsa pressed a soft kiss to Maren’s cheek before she returned to the mirror, eyes focused and almost angry, as she pulled her hair up into her signature braid, “I’m already counting the days until you don’t have to sneak out every morning anymore,” she paused, “Really, I just can’t wait until you’re officially my wife.”

Maren raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure you want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life?”

Elsa smiled at her through the mirror, “I’m far better off stuck with you than without.”   
  
With a grin, Maren bent down and kissed the back of Elsa’s neck. “I love you, too.”

She shuffled towards the dresser she knew Elsa tucked away some shirts for her for such an occasion. It was sweet that Elsa had been so thoughtful, and Maren would never say no to a fresh change of clothes. Elsa had recently made sure that Maren was only getting the finest garments sent to her. Gone were the days of the low-laced men’s shirts. Now, she had her own selection of perfectly fitted dress shirts, tunics, jackets, trousers, and pajamas. That also wasn’t counting the upgrades to her armor and saddle. To say Elsa had spared no expense for her was an understatement. Maren chose to view it as a sign of faith and affection rather than charity, and she really couldn’t deny that she looked incredible in all of it, and the different fabrics she never knew existed felt like clouds encasing her body.   
  
After Elsa ensured the coast was clear, Maren slipped out to go about her day. Frowning, she realized she wouldn’t be able to ride Bandit yet. Ever since she was given the clear for moderate activity, every possible thing came up to prevent her from doing so. She attended training four times a week now, not counting her recent absence, and classes on royal etiquette the remaining three. The classes were Elsa’s idea, but as much as Maren hated it, she knew she needed to buckle down before the wedding so she didn’t commit a heinous and unforgivable faux paus during their wedding or after. So far, she had table manners, handshakes, and dancing perfected. She had yet to gain any momentum in fashion, public speaking, or just about anything else that was thrown at her. She wasn’t sure how Elsa managed the constant scrutiny. How a smile could somehow be the wrong smile for the occasion, or a wave could be an insult if you’re too happy about it, or how emotions in general are strongly discouraged under any circumstances.   
  
It made a lot of sense that Elsa was so outspoken and honest when they were alone. Elsa had been preparing for this lifestyle since before Iduna had introduced them all those years ago, and the reality made Maren’s heart hurt. All her life, Elsa had been told to hide her emotions. To conceal everything about herself.   
  
As soon as Maren’s class was over, she rushed to find Elsa, and was disappointed to find that she was currently engaged in a tense negotiation over trade routes.   
  
It had been a while since she had some time for herself, and what to do with it wasn’t hard to decide.   
  
She faced a humiliating loss in jousting, rendering her almost immobile for weeks, but her wedding was coming up, and soon. The new winter air swirled around her, accentuating the visible puffs forming on every exhale. Spring seemed so long ago now, but a part of Maren that was absolutely giddy about the idea of marrying Elsa welcomed the redness spreading across her nose and the chill on her lips. It only meant she was one day closer to living one of her wildest dreams.   
  
Swinging the door open carelessly, Maren took in the old, familiar sights and scents of the tavern as they assaulted her senses, She couldn’t remember the last time she had come here, but a drink with rowdy strangers sounded like a pleasant break from the royal madness that had consumed her life lately.   
  
She could hear a few excited shouts of her name, many patrons knowing her from days long past. She smiled, flattered that they called her name out in reverence rather than necessity.   
  
Reaching the bar, she motioned for a drink. “Wine, please.”   
  
The man raised an eyebrow at her, “Yer tastes changed, that’s fer sure.”   
  
Maren cocked her head, “I’ll have you know, Marcus, I still enjoy a good ale. I’m celebrating myself tonight, you see.”   
  
Sliding the freshly poured glass to her, “It’s on the house, darlin’. We missed ya ‘round here.” He paused to flash a toothy grin. His messy, thinning brown hair somehow making him look younger than he was, he shared a similar quality that Maren found in Kristoff. Clumsy, but charming in an odd sort of way. She remembered his wedding. The poor man was so nervous he could barely stand during the ceremony, but his wife was the picture of grace, and gave him her shoulder to lean on whenever he faltered too much. He was a lucky man, Maren decided. And she was an equally lucky woman, as Elsa would no doubt do the same if she had to.   
  
“Ale, please,” a man sat down next to her, which was odd, as there were half a dozen empty seats around her.   
  
Maybe it was that Marcus was there in front of her, so it was the logical seat to quicker service? Convenience. Yes. Maren was content to go with that even if her gut was pulling itself apart.   
  
The stranger wore a mask of sorts, covering the lower half of his face, but his dark, short hair, ivory skin, and hazy golden brown eyes were perfectly clear under the dim light between their drinks.   
  
“You’re the one that tamed the queen, right?” He muttered, and Maren had to strain to hear him.   
  
She wished she hadn’t.   
  
“Excuse me?” She narrowed her eyes at him, and he seemed to be smiling under the mask.   
  
“Someone had to do it, is all I’m saying. Thank you for your sacrifice.”   
  
As soon as Marcus slipped him his mug and a coin was placed on the counter, he stood and stomped to a booth in the farthest corner, sitting with his back facing them.   
  
As she shook away the questions forming from such a peculiar encounter, Maren brought her own glass to her lips, pleasantly surprised to find that Marcus knew his wine. She spent some time sipping slowly, enjoying every tip of the glass as she was regaled with tales of Marcus’ first born son.   
  
As the night wore on and more customers appeared, the pleasant conversation was replaced with the dull hum of an excited and intoxicated crowd. Maren was hesitant to leave, however, as the mysterious patron was still sitting in the far booth, but he had company this time.   
  
Trying to watch him was proving to be a challenge, however, as the crowd grew thicker and soon, she could make nothing out over a sea of bobbing heads.   
  
“Ser Honeymaren!”   
  
Maren turned immediately, the formal title throwing her off her spying mission.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
She was met with a sympathetic smile from Marcus, “I know ya were jus’ tryin’ to enjoy yer night an’ all, but that man there, jus’ now, I hear he saw a young lad an' woman out in th’ fores’, all by ‘emselves in th’ cold.”   
  
An unexpected shiver ran through her, and she peered through the heads to see that the stranger was no longer at the booth. A long scan over the rest of the room proved him to be lost now. Maren stomped her foot, annoyed that she allowed herself to lose sight of him in the first place. “If you see him again, do whatever you have to do to keep him in one place.”   
  
Nodding in understanding, Marcus grinned, “It’d be an honor fer ya, and th’ Queen.”   
  
“Thank you. Now, I need you to get a message to the queen. Go to the castle and tell the guards you need an immediate audience with the queen. Give them this,” Maren ripped the pin from her shoulder that identified her as head of the Royal Guard, “they’ll listen. And then tell her what you told me, and that I went to go and find those two poor souls.”   
  
Not waiting for confirmation, Maren slipped out the tavern and ran to the stables. Sensing the urgency, Bandit was still the entire time she worked to fix the saddle on him, and she was finished in record time. Packing a saddlebag with water and affixing blankets to each side, Maren set off into the night, glad that tonight was one night she was allowed her sword.   
  
\----------------   
  
Several hours had to have passed by now, because Maren’s ribs were  _ throbbing _ , and even Bandit was growing restless weaving between the trees under a distressingly darkening moonlight.   
  
Maren was able to find tracks. Two sets of footprints, bound directly into the thickest part of the forest. They were either heading there on purpose or were completely lost, and Maren was willing to bet on lost at this point because the tracks weren’t always direct. Sometimes they turned around for a yard or two, before turning around and heading back into the trees.   
  
The shadows cast by the trees overhead only added to the chill already rolling over Maren’s shoulders, and she cursed herself for not waiting for a companion before going straight into a dark, isolated forest.   
  
A flash of movement had her reaching for the hilt of her sword. After she canned over the area, she called out. “Hello? I’m not here to harm you. I’m here as a knight of the queen and offer you safety and provisions while you rest.”   
  
In the distance, Maren could make out a pair of whispered voices. She tried, but couldn’t make out anything distinguishable. Suddenly, there was silence, and she sighed as she hoped she wouldn’t have to force them out of hiding. Someone always got hurt when she had to do that.   
  
Miraculously, a head poked out from behind a bulky tree, “Do you mean that? You want to help us?”   
  
“Yes. Why? Did the guy that came across you earlier give you a hard time?” Maren asked. Maybe they remembered something about the stranger.   
  
“We haven’t come across anyone out here.”   
  
Tilting her head in confusion, Maren decided to probe more on it later.   
  
“Well, I am a knight of the Queen’s Royal Guard. I’m sworn to serve with honor. And there is no honor in killing you if you’re already dying of exposure,” Maren snorted, then composed herself again, “Show yourselves, and I will take you to the castle for any amenities you require.”   
  
She narrowed her eyes as she tried to focus, and the branches of the tree brustled until a young man stepped out. Maren studied him carefully, first searching for any signs of a weapon, but his hands were empty and there was nothing strapped to his waist. His face was smeared in dirt and what could possibly have been his own blood, and his clothes were nothing but old, tattered rags. No longer sensing any threat from the stranger, she began moving forward, taking her time looking him over from head to toe, her ears tingling curiously as she grinned at the way his hair fell around his face in perfect frame, his lips quirking up in an awkward grin despite the circumstance, and his eyes twinkled just enough that it seemed like they did that all the time. It all reminded her of -    
  
“Ryder?” She gasped.   
  
“Wh-What did you call me?” He stumbled forward, scrunching his face together, trying to get a better look at her.   
  
“Is it you? Is it really you?” Maren’s eyes were already wet with tears. Deep down, she knew her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her. She had always assumed her brother died with the rest of her family in the fires that desecrated her village, but here he was, standing and breathing flesh and bone right in front of her.   
  
His eyes widened suddenly, “Honeymaren?”   
  
Maren didn’t wait any longer, hoisting herself down from Bandit with a speed and finesse she could have learned only from Elsa.   
  
When he almost fell back from the force of Maren running into him, she couldn’t even find it in herself to apologize. Standing here, hugging him tightly, she realized just how much she missed her brother after all this time.   
  
A small cough sounded, and this time it was Ryder’s turn to make sure Maren didn’t fall over.   
  
“Iduna?”   
  
A woman stepped forward, very much lacking in style but not regality. She stood silent, eyes fixed perfectly still on Maren, and her shoulders squared back the same way Elsa would carry them during a formal encounter.   
  
It  _ had _ to be her.   
  
Maren stepped forward slowly, “You don’t remember me?”   
  
“Why would I remember you?” the woman answered meekly.   
  
_ Uh oh. _   
  
“You introduced me to your daughter, Elsa. We’re uh... still very close friends today.”   
  
The woman looked to Ryder, seeking an explanation. The only answer he had was a shrug as he looked to Maren. “You know her?”   
  
“I did once, yes. You were-” Maren stopped herself. Now probably wasn’t the best time to delve into the past. “I’ll explain everything later. Let’s just get to the castle.”   
  
Cursing herself for not taking an extra horse, Maren let Ryder and Iduna sit atop Bandit as she walked beside them. She cringed, knowing it would be a long walk if she didn’t attempt to run soon.   
  
At least if her pain returned she’d be able to share Elsa’s bed again.   
  
Elsa. Her mind drifted to the last day she had spent with Elsa and Iduna before the attack, hoping desperately the former queen’s apparent amnesia was only temporary.   
  
\---------------   
  
_ After the rousing success of accompanying Elsa to the Mayday festival, Queen Iduna had insisted Maren move into the castle, as Elsa needed a friend and she wanted to make sure someone would always be looking out for the future queen. King Agnarr, while pleasant enough, didn’t make much of an effort to get to know Maren, but he never made her feel unwelcome, either. The immediate acceptance into the royal family was bewildering, but at Elsa’s reassurance Maren was able to take it in stride, settling in quickly. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Tonight was just one of many that she found herself in Elsa’s room after her work was complete in the stables. They were whispering softly, arms held tightly around each other on the bed when a soft knock sounded at the door. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Springing apart immediately, they fixed their grins to look anything but guilty before Iduna stepped into the room. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I thought I’d find you both in here. I was wondering if you would join me for dessert,” she said, making little effort to hide the knowing smirk at the edge of her lips. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Mom, it’s just after lunch,” Elsa pointed out. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Iduna blinked, “You would turn down dessert because it’s too early? My dear, have I taught you nothing?” A light laugh escaped her lips before she turned to Maren. “It’s not too early for you, is it?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Not at all,” Maren cast her eyes to Elsa, a smug smile gracing her lips. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I didn’t say-I was just-” she rolled her eyes, “Let’s go.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ It was a short walk to the dining room, and Iduna motioned them to a small table off to the side. It was already set for them, an assortment of tarts, wines, and bread decorating the center. There was a certain symmetry to it that made Maren wonder how the staff always managed to make everything look like a carefully planned work of art. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I didn’t think three of us sitting at a twenty-foot table made much sense,” Iduna smiled as Maren pulled a chair out for her before doing the same for Elsa. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Thank you,” Elsa grinned as she sat, a small blush creeping over her face as Maren intentionally let her hand graze lightly at Elsa’s back as she released the chair. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The moment did not go unnoticed. “I must say, I did have some misgivings about leaving you two alone together,” Iduna pointed between them, “but you’re quite… gentlemanly.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Elsa and Maren froze, looking anywhere but at each other. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Iduna’s eyes fixed on Maren, and she continued, “Elsa will be turning nineteen in two days' time, and that means the suitors will come, and many in number at first. I have no doubt Elsa will leave them running, their tails tucked tightly between their legs. But I want to know that you’re prepared for the things that will be said after she begins to turn them down. Eventually, the link between you two will be discovered.” She paused, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. “What you two decide to do about that is up to you. You’ll have my support either way, but remember that any choice you make will have its own consequences. If you do share your love with the people... For as many that will cheer you, there are those that will be jealous of what you have and try to destroy it. You cannot let them.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Maren considered the words carefully. She should have known, really. Queen Iduna was known for her intuition, so of course she must have figured out that Maren and Elsa were never going to be “just” friends from the minute she introduced them. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ But the warning in her blessing gave Maren pause. Sure, she knew it wasn’t going to be easy, being with Elsa. Especially after she became queen, whenever that would be. Maren hoped she had as much time as possible before that happened. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ A hand slipping into hers brought Maren back to the table, her uneaten tart still centered perfectly on the plate, yet somehow her wine glass had been emptied. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Elsa squeezed her hand, “I think whatever comes, we’re going to be just fine.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Iduna nodded, “Good. Maybe if a wedding ever happens I can make your dress. Maren?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Hmm?” Maren tilted her head. Next time she wouldn’t drink the wine so fast. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Would you like me to make you a dress?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Ah… um,” Maren looked down at herself. Trousers, a collared shirt, boots… _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Elsa watched Maren, laughing, “She’s more of a suit and trousers type of lady, mother.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “That can be arranged, too.” _ _  
_ _  
_ \---------------   
  
She was exhausted from the walk, and the sun had already been up for at least half an hour. Her ribs protested violently against the quake of every heartbeat, and she was sure if she sat down even for a second she would pass out for a day or two.   
  
The gasps of awe from Ryder and Iduna as they saw the castle in the short distance did little to assuage her anxiety. If Elsa had stayed up to wait for her, which she more than likely had if her message had been delivered, Maren would have no time to warn her what she had discovered.   
  
As they entered the castle gates, a few guards eyed them suspiciously, and she called them over to pledge their discretion. She couldn’t risk the kingdom finding out about the former queen’s discovery just yet.   
  
Ryder studied the interaction, “You were serious about that knight stuff? You’re really in charge of them?”   
  
“Yes,” she groaned as she helped Iduna down from Bandit. Her ribs were not going to gorgive her for this. “This way.”   
  
The castle doors opened, and a pink blur shot forward and engulfed her.   
  
“What were you thinking?” Elsa wasted no time chiding her. She pushed Maren back, fingers gripped firmly on her shoulders, “Do you have any idea-”   
  
Maren followed Elsa’s eyes to the curious pair of Ryder, and then-   
  
“Mother?” It was a whisper, but Maren heard it. Elsa’s eyes glossed over as tears threatened to fall.   
  
Tugging gently on Elsa’s arm, Maren led her down the hall, and hopefully far enough away to not be overheard.   
  
“I found them in the forest. The only thing I know right now, is that Ryder, my brother, is alive, and was somehow with your mother when I found them. But Elsa, I have to tell you…” Maren took Elsa’s hand and stroked her thumb softly over her palm. “She doesn’t remember anything about who she was. She didn’t recognize me, and didn’t remember you when I asked.”   
  
Elsa shook her head, “She was a queen, how could she forget that? And your brother was with her? Maren, none of this makes sense.”   
  
“I haven’t asked them much yet. I wanted to get them here safely first. We should find out what they know, but right now I think we all need food, a bath, and some rest.”   
  
“I’ll take care of it. Get them a bath and meet me in the dining hall,” Elsa grabbed onto Maren’s wrist before she could walk away and whispered, “Thank you, Maren. For bringing her back to me.” Elsa placed a soft kiss on Maren’s lips, then glanced down at her mother one last time before turning to make arrangements for their new guests.   
  
“I didn’t know queens were that friendly. Think I can get a kiss, too?” Ryder smirked, and Maren felt no remorse when she punched him in the shoulder. Hard.   
  
“Say that in front of her. I dare you,” she challenged. And just like that, it was almost like old times again.   
  
They stared at each other for a while, sizing up an appropriate response, but Iduna coughed behind them.   
  
“Was that the daughter you mentioned? My daughter?”   
  
Maren turned to face her fully. “Yes.”   
  
“And she is the queen?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“That means I was the queen before her.”   
  
“Yes,” Maren could see the strong, brave face, trying desperately to put the pieces together. But she also spent years around Elsa and could see behind the facade. Iduna was terrified. Maren really couldn’t blame her. They were all strangers as far she was concerned. Offering a show of trust, Maren removed the belt that held her sword at her side and set it inside a nearby closet.   
  
They continued down the hall, entering a wing of empty bedrooms.   
  
“What happened to me?” Iduna asked, a bit more relaxed now that her escort was unarmed.   
  
“I think it’s only right we wait for Elsa to talk about everything,” Maren stopped, motioning for Iduna to enter the room. “Do you remember how the bath works around here?”   
  
“I have a vague idea, yes.”   
  
Maren nodded, “Good. You’ll find clothes in the drawer over there. The guard at the end of the hall will take you to the dining room when you’re done.”   
  
After helping Ryder set up his bath, she hurried to her room.   
  
She frowned. Her dresser was empty.   
  
Scanning the rest of the room, she noticed a note at the foot of her bed.   
  
_ “I took the liberty of drawing a warm bath for you in my room. I also stole your clothes and moved them to my room. -E” _ _  
_ _  
_ \-----------------   
  
Maren managed to make it to the dining room first, despite having taken a few extra minutes to enjoy Elsa’s oversized tub. She was glad for it, because she knew Elsa was overwhelmed already without having to be alone with her mother that couldn’t remember her.   
  
Confirming her fears, Elsa put her arms around Maren in a tight embrace, “How am I going to tell Anna?”   
  
“She’ll be fine. I promise. We can tell her together, if you think that’ll make it easier,” Maren offered.   
  
“Let’s just get through this,” Elsa pulled away when the sound of footsteps came closer.   
  
In an effort to be patient and respectful, Elsa was waiting until after everyone had finished eating before asking any heavy questions. While she looked calm and resolute, Maren could feel the tension that radiated off her from across the table.   
  
Finally, right when Maren thought Elsa was about to explode, Ryder started talking.   
  
“It’s so strange. The night of the fire, I looked back for one second and you were gone. The next thing I know, I’m waking up in a cold basement. I didn’t even remember being taken there.”   
  
Elsa’s eyes moved expectantly to Iduna, but she didn’t ask for an answer. She just clasped her hands together on her lap and waited.   
  
“I don’t remember anything before waking up in the basement with Ryder.”   
  
Ryder turned to face his sister, “How long have I been gone?”   
  
Maren frowned, counting in her mind, “Ten years.”   
  
“I don’t understand. Why would he let us go after all that time?” Ryder threw his hands in the air.   
  
Elsa stood up, crossing her arms over her waist, “I’m afraid it has less to do with you than it does with us.”   
  
Maren lifted an eyebrow, silently asking her to elaborate.   
  
“I can’t make sense of all of it. There’s too many unanswered questions. But the timing is a little convenient. We just announced the wedding date a few days ago. This could very well be an attempt to stir up some trouble for us.”   
  
“Wait, wait, wait! You two are getting married?” Ryder slammed his hands down on the table.   
  
Elsa turned to him, “That’s the plan.”   
  
“Is that allowed for a queen?” Iduna asked.   
  
“Lucky for me, my parents changed the marriage laws. All citizens of the kingdom are allowed to marry just about anyone they wish,” Elsa supplied, careful not to mix her emotions in her tones.   
  
Maren knew the Iduna they both remembered would have congratulated them and wept with joy instead of questioning how appropriate their marriage was.   
  
Looking slowly between them, Iduna replied softly, “I see. So I approved of this arrangement?”   
  
Maren cleared her throat when she saw how close Elsa was to tears, and decided to speak instead, “You gave us your blessing the last time I saw you. It was quite something. I think it took the both of us by surprise.”   
  
Elsa nodded.   
  
“I’m sorry for the assumption. I don’t remember that. But I see myself in portraits all over this place. It’s so strange… I do apologize, but I’m tired and I would like to rest now,” Iduna’s eyes didn’t betray her. They were growing darker by the minute, a hollow kind of shadow passing over them on occasion.   
  
Elsa moved to stand between Ryder and her mother. “Yes. I imagine you both must be very tired. The guards will show you back to your rooms. You are free to make yourself at home here. Anything you want you can simply ask from the guards and they will be sure you have all you need. You can find me in the same manner.” The sovereign mask had slipped on again, Maren could tell instantly. Elsa was trying to protect herself in case her mother didn’t remember her.   
  
She couldn’t blame her. She couldn’t imagine the state she’d be in if Ryder didn’t remember her. As much as they may have bickered in their formative years, they grew close as teenagers. He was her twin, after all. The bond between them was indescribable. And here was Elsa, knowing all too well her mother didn’t really know who she was. Maren’s heart hurt so much for her, but she couldn’t console her. Not here, not now, at least.   
  
After Iduna and Ryder had left the room, Elsa looked at Maren with burning eyes, “You’re coming with me to my room. I don’t care who sees. I’d rather be with you while you sleep than be alone right now.”   
  
Maren smiled, glad that Elsa was seeking her comfort instead of shutting her out. “If you’d rather talk, I can sleep later.”   
  
“Nonsense. You need to sleep after being up all night. And I’m sure your ribs don’t feel very well right now,” Elsa’s tone was close to her authoritative, queenly voice, and Maren knew better than to argue. She was right, anyway. Maren’s ribs were still throbbing, and she was closer to falling into a coma with every passing minute if she didn’t make it to a bed soon.   
  
\-----------------   
  
When night came, the weight pressing in on Maren’s chest had only grown more prominent. There was a sinking feeling that came with the past day’s events that haunted her sleep. She dreamt of shadows in the daytime and complete darkness in the night.   
  
Elsa, however, seemed to take a different approach, and was wisping about the room in an airy fashion.   
  
Just as Maren blinked her eyes open, Elsa began to hum. It was a pleasant sight to wake to, but Maren couldn’t help wondering if Elsa was getting her hopes up far too soon about her mother’s return. If Iduna failed to regain her memories, the hope would make the blow far more devastating.   
  
And there was still Anna to tell.   
  
“Hmm?” Elsa stopped humming and turned. It seemed Maren had thought out loud.   
  
“When are you planning to talk to Anna?” Maren asked, squinting through her sleepy eyes.   
  
Elsa sat at the edge of the bed and played with her hands, “I was hoping to tell her when you woke up, actually. I wanted to take you up on your offer to do it together.”   
  
Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Maren nodded, “Of course. Should you send for her now?”   
  
Elsa bit her lip and nodded, “Probably better to just get this over with, right?”   
  
Overcome with an urge to stretch, Maren groaned as she was faced with the reality of just how sore she was after riding, and then walking, for hours. She groaned loudly and clutched at her side.   
  
Elsa chuckled, “That’s what you get for running off all by yourself.”   
  
“What? I get no sympathy after all my heroic deeds?” Maren whined.   
  
“You were heroic, sure. But also stupid. I suppose I knew that when I fell in love with you, though,” Elsa leaned over, claiming momentary ownership over Maren’s lips.   
  
When they broke apart, Elsa squared her shoulders and resigned herself to the inevitable. “I’ll summon Anna now.”   
  
Throwing the covers off, Maren stood next to Elsa and grabbed her arm, “She’s going to be okay, you know. She’s tough, just like you.”   
  
“I hope so.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long. I also didn't do a lot of editing so I take all responsibility for errors.  
> I want to thank you all for the kind words; it gave me the spark I needed to continue with this.
> 
> I hope you all are well and staying safe out there!

“How do you know it’s really mother?” Anna asked, arms folded across herself with a remarkable resemblance to her own sister.

Elsa had answered before Maren could, carefully resting her hands on Anna’s shoulders. “I’ve seen her. It’s our mother. She… she just doesn’t remember anything. She doesn’t act anything like the mother we knew.”

“Is she going to remember?”

Elsa sighed, not knowing the answer, but seeming hopeful above all else.. “We got her back, Anna. I think she’ll come back to us. No, I know she will. For now, we just have to be patient. We also need to have a doctor come and check her out, but we’ll need to wait a day or two. No need to scare her when this is all still very new to her.”

“And I will patrol the borders and forest beyond the castle. Maybe I can find some sign of their captor,” Maren added, knowing an entire team would be assembled soon, and they were clumsy at best when it came to clues and tracking. She wanted to be the first to search the area before it was disturbed by anyone else.

Elsa cleared her throat, “I’m not sure I’m comfortable with that.”

“Do you really think anyone else is capable of solving this?” Maren crossed her arms defensively.

A thick silence fell over them until Elsa conceded, “Okay. But you have to take someone with you.”

Maren perked up, “Anyone of my choosing?”

“Yes, fine.”

Watching Elsa carefully, Maren chewed at her fingertips. She wouldn’t like this, but Anna had been begging to join Maren on a mission, and she had a strange feeling that Anna would be instrumental in solving whatever was going on. “I choose Anna, then.”

Anna squealed excitedly, but Elsa wasn’t pleased in the slightest.

“What? No! You know that’s not what I meant,” Elsa stepped between them, “I can’t have the both of you out there risking your lives!”

Maren didn’t mean to, but she laughed. “Elsa, we’ll be fine. Need I remind you that your sister is in the safest hands with me. And we’ll be looking for clues. If anything too troubling comes up, I promise that we will come home right away and I will prepare the appropriate measures without Anna.”

Unable to resist the pleading eyes of her sister, or maybe she was just too tired to keep arguing, Elsa fixed Maren in a purposeful gaze, “As long as I have your word that you won’t drag her into anything too dangerous, she can go with you.”

“Yay!” Anna clapped. Maren wondered just how much trouble Anna would get them into.

\---------------

“Maren, this forest is kind of creepy.”

“I thought you wanted to come along, Anna. Do you want to go back?”

She wasn’t looking, but Maren knew Anna well enough to know the harsh puff of air she heard wasn’t the wind. It was Anna not wanting to admit that maybe, just maybe, she was a little out of her depth out here. It wasn’t even dark yet, but Maren could sense the trepidation coming off the younger girl in waves.

“I’m not leaving you out here alone,” Anna huffed.

With a chuckle, Maren shook her head, “Just stay close to me. We’re almost done for the day.”

Anna nodded, parting her lips slightly as if to say something, but thought better of it and hung her head. This time Maren was looking.

“What’s on your mind?” If there was something Anna was having second thoughts about saying aloud, Maren knew it was weighing heavily on her mind. Anna rarely kept her mouth shut about anything, something she both appreciated and found entirely infuriating at times.

“It’s just…” Anna hesitated, fighting the words in her own head, “What if my mom never remembers me?”

Maren thought carefully about her next words, “Even if she doesn’t, you’ve already mourned her loss, Anna. Getting your hopes up won’t do you any good. If she remembers, that’s more of a miracle than when I found her here in this forest.” She paused, recounting what she had wanted to say to Elsa on numerous occasions but found herself unable to, “If your mom never remembers, you haven’t lost anything new. I know it’s hard, and I know you want her to remember more than anything. But I think you need to remember that you were happy before she came back. You found your way to being whole again without her. I know you can do the same again.”

They rode slowly, scanning the area around them for a stretched silence, before Anna spoke again. “You’re right. But Elsa has this idea in her head that she will remember. It’s all she talks about anymore. I’m more scared for Elsa. If she never gets her memory back… Maren, it’ll crush her.”

Maren went rigid. She knew it was true. She had watched Elsa for the last few days, growing increasingly worried at how far Elsa had thrown herself into research on memory function and the various books on memory loss and its treatment. Every night that Maren went to Elsa’s room, hoping to hold the woman in her arms as they drifted off to sleep, she was ignored and forced to fall asleep grasping a pillow instead of her lover’s warm form, with barely a word spoken between them.

She was losing Elsa, but she refused to admit it.

“Your sister’s going to be fine, Anna. I’ll make sure of it.”

Anna smiled, “She’s lucky to have you. I’m glad you’re going to be my sister soon.”

“I guess it’s lucky that you’re my best friend until then,” Maren matched the grin on Anna’s face, and they spent the rest of their patrol in good spirits.

\---------------

The next couple of weeks weren’t easy, as Elsa and Maren both found it nearly impossible to go about their normal routines with Ryder and Iduna carrying on about the castle. As predicted, their presence caused quite a stir among the staff of the castle, and soon the rumor spread throughout the kingdom that the former queen had returned from the dead.

Damage control with the people of the kingdom was easy enough, as they told as much of the truth as possible without outright confirming anything, but Maren wasn’t blind to the toll the entire situation was taking on both Elsa and Anna. Having an amnesiac mother return out of the blue was troubling enough, but to endure it under public scrutiny added a whole new level of cruelty to it all, because who were they kidding? The truth was already known, the only thing they were capable of at this point was the delay of any confirmation.

Elsa had hoped that their mother being in the castle with her and Anna would allow for some progress, but Iduna still remembered nothing. Every day that passed began to cloud heavier in the fog of their anxiety, before Maren finally had to attempt to pull Elsa out of it.

“Come on, Elsa. Let’s do something. Our wedding is in six weeks. We need some time to ourselves,” she pleaded, but the glazed look in Elsa’s eyes turned her stomach over a few times.  
“Do you want me to feel guilty for trying to help my mother remember me?”

Shit. Maren took a deep breath, “Elsa, no. I’m just saying that we need a break. We haven’t taken a moment for ourselves in forever.”

“You’re still in my bed every night, aren’t you?” 

There was an ice in Elsa’s tone that sent Maren’s blood running cold. She knew Elsa didn’t mean them, but there was a challenge there that she had every intention of accepting.

“You know what, Elsa? I miss you. But if you want to sulk here until, or if, your mother gets her memory back, be my guest. I’m going to take Bandit for a ride. And then I’m going to bed for the night. In my room,” Maren glanced at Elsa one last time before she left the room.

Instead, Maren found herself at the tavern, sulking in a corner with her second pint of ale. She was angry at Elsa, for the second time in their relationship, and at this trajectory, certainly not the last.

“A birdie told me ya’ were feelin’ lonely o’er here,” Marcus’ checkered smile greeted her, an enthusiastic tilt to his head.

She couldn’t help but welcome him with a laugh. “Please, join me.”

“So, how’s th’ fam’ly?”

Maren sighed, allowing her shoulders to relax, “They’re insufferable.”

“Comin’ back from th’ dead will do tha’ te some folk,” he pat her shoulder softly, “Don’ even worry. Everythin’ll work ou’ jus’ fine.”

She turned, her face tilting to match his, “How do you know that?”

“‘Cause yer charmed, ya are. There’s luck abou’ ya, fer sure. You made th’ ice queen all sof’. Ne’er though’ I’d see th’ day,” he rubbed his chin and leaned in close to whisper, “I go’ news on yer stranger.”

Maren immediately stiffened. She hadn’t expected any information, honestly. She just hoped she would find something. It seemed her friendship with Marcus was going to be more beneficial than just a listening ear. She made a quick mental note to invite him and his wife to the castle for dinner sometime soon.

“What do you know?” She asked, forcing the excitement and dread back into the darkness of her mind.

“I didn’ catch a name, bu’ a few a yer men came in, ravin’ ‘bout th’ workin’ women a’ firs’. Bu’ by the las’ roun’ they were hootin’ and hollerin’ abou’ some cloaked fella they followed te th’ fores’.” He leaned in closer, “Word ‘round ‘ere is, he’s livin’ ou’ in th’ fores’ all by ‘imself.”

Maren’s mind began to stir at the recollection of her previous exchange with the man. She didn’t see his face, as his hood covered most of it. The only thing she had to go on was the tip of his nose and bushy eyebrows, the sound of his voice, and now… the forest. Clearly she hadn’t gone deep enough on her patrols with Anna. She missed something.

To say that going back in there was one of the least desirable things was an understatement. Maren groaned. She would do it, though. For Elsa. For Anna. And for Ryder. She had to.

“I have to look for him,” she said, mostly to herself, but Marcus’ face twisted in concern.

“Now, lass, I didn’ mention b’fore, bu’, yer queen was righ’ cross when I le’ ya run off alone las’ time. I’m sworn te tell ‘er if yer ‘boutta be a hero ‘gain,” he crossed his arms and leaned back in the seat. A smile quirked up on his lips, and he added, “She loves ya. I ne’er seen someone look tha’ scared.”

Suddenly, a feeling of anger and guilt filled her gut. She was hurting. Elsa was hurting. It was certain that Iduna was going through her fair share of emotional turmoil, as two daughters she cannot remember were doting on her constantly. It had to be suffocating. Maren realized that she hadn’t asked Iduna lately how she was coping in all this chaos. Surely, she had more than a few reservations, and maybe Iduna asking Elsa to ease off would actually do the trick. But the guilt of trying to do anything but support Elsa weighed on her like an anvil.

Knowing that going back to the castle and talking to Elsa was the right thing to do, Maren still couldn’t bring herself to leave her seat. Elsa’s scathing words were still echoing in her mind.

She gulped down what remained of her ale before motioning for another.

Marcus didn’t judge her, and she was grateful, because by the time she left the tavern, her belly was sloshing and she was sure the ground was moving because even when she closed her eyes she felt a forward rush.

“I’ll walk ye home, lass,” he reached out for her arm just as she staggered sideways.

Maren blew out a breath, her bangs flying upward, “I’m fine.”

As Marcus was about to protest, Maren stopped walking and turned to him. She studied his face for a moment, trying to get her eyes to hold still long enough to see him clearly.

“Why does she shut me out?” she whispered, and now the tears were spilling over her cheeks.

Marcus pulled on her hand and guided her to sit on a stack of hay nearby. “She’s jus’ broken up ‘bout ‘er mum. She’ll come ‘round soon ‘nough, Giv’er some time.”

Sniffling, Maren nodded. She knew she was drunk, so the waterworks were coming a little easier than usual, but she was growing angry at herself. She was being childish. Or maybe that was Elsa’s stern voice in the back of her head. Either way, she needed to snap out of it if she had any hope of making it through the castle without rousing any attention.

With a determined and sometimes stuttered stride, Maren finally made it to the castle doors. She thanked Marcus, but he shook his head and pulled her into a tight hug instead. “Good luck with yer lady, Honeymaren.”

\---------------

It was odd, waking up in her own bed for the first time in forever. She honestly couldn’t remember the last time she didn’t have Elsa’s arms around her in the morning. But she remembered the entirety of the night before. And she was still angry at Elsa, regardless of their current circumstances. That would make the day hard.

A soft rap sounded through the door, followed by a high-pitched, almost indecipherable wail of “Maren! I know you’re in there!”

“It’s unlocked,” Maren called out.

Anna stepped in, a lopsided grin on her face, “I ran into Marcus in the courtyard last night. Do you know what he told me?”

“I haven’t a clue, Anna.”

“Well,” Anna stopped at the edge of the bed and sat down, “he told me you were seconds away from running off into the forest again before you decided to stay put and drink your sorrows away.”

Maren chuckled. “That sounds about right.”

“What’s going on with you and Elsa?” Anna blurted.

Sitting up, Maren was surprised she didn’t have a headache. Her stomach felt fine, too, and she was grateful for one small victory today. She blew at her bangs and bit her lip. She was again conflicted at how much information to give Anna about their current situation. The line between her best friend and Elsa’s sister was always such a hard one to define.

“It’s been stressful for everyone lately. Trying to help Iduna remember, getting my brother adjusted to life in the kingdom, and figuring out what happened to them in the first place… We’re exhausted,” she threw her hands up, “and we’re constantly fighting. She spends almost all her time working and then she’s with Iduna until she goes to bed. And even then… She’s not the same with me lately. She’s almost mean. And when she’s not mean, she’s distant. I don’t even remember the last time we kissed, Anna.”

Clearly the line was invisible at this point.

Anna looked at her curiously, “And you’ve tried to talk to her about it?”

“That’s how I wound up at the tavern last night. It didn’t go well,” Maren looked away, avoiding the hurt look trying to manifest itself on her face.

“What are you going to do today?”

“I don’t know. I want to go back to the forest, but I need some volunteers to go with me. It might take me a day or two to find enough to go in safely,” Maren didn’t want to wait that long. But she knew she had to be careful, because she was still determined as ever to marry the woman that was currently driving her mad. “I’ll go back to the tavern tonight, talk to a few of the men I know there. I know that Marcus would be happy to help. And he is good with a sword.”

“I’ll go with you,” Anna offered, raising her hand in the air as a pledge.

“Over my dead body. Elsa would kill me.”

Anna attempted to pout, “Please? I never get to go on any cool adventures! It’s always you and Elsa that get to see all these cool things.”

Maren scoffed, “At the price of your life, don’t forget. All it takes is one bad day and the adventure ends. This isn’t like our patrols before. We’re looking for a dangerous man that kidnapped your mother.”

“Then teach me! I want to learn all the knightly stuff you know.”

“Did you not see me fly twenty feet in the air at my last jousting attempt? Just because I know what I’m doing doesn’t mean I’m invincible or that I can’t lose,” Maren countered, but knew Anna wouldn’t give up. “Maybe with your sister’s permission I’ll teach you how to defend yourself.”

Anna squealed, and Maren scrunched her face as her ears rang. “Thank you!”

After Anna announced she was needed at the stables to help Kristoff with the horses, she bolted out of the room with so much speed she nearly turned invisible.

Maren laughed, deciding to put her good mood to use and check on Elsa.

But Elsa wasn’t in any of her usual places. The throne room was empty. Only the staff remained in the dining hall, and Maren kicked herself for missing breakfast. The bedroom was also empty, the bed perfectly made. Growing confused and slightly anxious, Maren had one idea left. The library.

She saw Elsa instantly. She was sitting with her back against a bookshelf, her braid tucked over her shoulder, brushing the book she cradled in her lap every time her chest rose and fell.

Not recognizing the book, Maren walked forward slowly, making sure her footsteps were audible so she didn’t startle her out of what was clearly a very deep concentration..

“What are you reading?” She crouched down next to Elsa, resting her head on the stack of books behind her.

“Another book about memory loss. Just as useless as the others so far,” Elsa sighed and tossed the book to her side, exhaustion evident on every inch of her body. This wasn’t the headstrong and postured queen that Maren knew. This was a broken, empty person.

Deciding in an instant that her pride was not a priority right now, Maren took Elsa’s hand and kissed it softly, “Elsa, about yesterday… I just wanted to-”

“I don’t want your apology, Maren,” Elsa shot out.

Maren blinked, stunned at the sudden vitriol. “I don’t know what you want from me, Elsa. I’ve been trying to help you, but no matter what I do, I make you angry somehow. What do you want me to do?”

Elsa pursed her lips and pulled her hand from Maren’s. A stifling silence swept over both of them. Maren stayed still, watching Elsa’s chest rise and fall as she took labored breaths. After several minutes, Maren decided to just go. If she couldn’t get Elsa to talk to her, she was just going to have to wait until she was ready.

Finally, Elsa broke the silence.

“I want you to go, Maren.”

Maren raised an eyebrow. “Okay, I’m leaving. Good luck with your research.”

Elsa took a deep breath, “That’s not what I mean.”

Suddenly, there was the weight of a thousand boulders resting in the pit of Maren’s stomach. She hoped she just heard wrong.

“Elsa-”

“No, Maren. We’re not working. The wedding is off. I can’t do this anymore.”

The lack of hesitation to those words being spoken out loud started a fire in Maren. If Elsa could hurt her so easily - so suddenly - she was going to do the same to her.

“Fine. You should know, I got a lead last night on the guy who kidnapped Iduna and Ryder. I don’t give up on things, unlike you. So, Anna and I are leaving now to follow up on it. I’ll have Anna collect my things after we’re done, and you’ll never have to see me again, your majesty.”

Maren didn’t cry. It surprised her, considering the onslaught of emotions attacking her at the moment. No tears came, and she soon found herself pacing in front of Anna’s room.

What was she going to tell her? They had gone through this before, but given everything that had happened since the last time, it seemed like Elsa and Maren’s happy ending was inevitable.

Until it wasn’t. Maren berated herself for ever being so hopeful.

Why did Elsa have to break her heart a second time?

Hurried footsteps rushed from each side of her, jarring her attention back to the present.

“Honeymaren! Your presence is requested in the royal chambers!”

“Kai, what is it? Is Elsa okay? Is her mother okay?” Maren asked, panicking at the man’s inability to catch his breath.

“It’s your brother, Ser Maren! He’s disappeared and…” Kai stopped when Anna’s door jerked open.

Maren patted his shoulder, “Anna would find out anyway. Tell me what happened, Kai.”

“There’s… a body. Your brother’s knife was found in his neck.”

The rush of blood made it almost impossible for Maren to hear anything besides the ringing in her ears. As children, she could remember him fainting at the first sight of blood.

“That’s impossible, Kai. Ryder would never…” She trailed off. The evidence was against her, and she knew it. Given her new separation from the queen, she had no idea how to protect the brother she just barely got back.

Kai shook his head, regret marring his usually cheerful face. “I’m sorry. The Queen requests your presence. Good luck.”

Anna spoke as soon as Kai turned the corner of the hallway, out of sight.

“Maren? It’s okay. Elsa will help you. Everything will be okay.”

Maren could only focus on her heartbeat thrumming in her ears.

“No, Anna. It won’t.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: this chapter is long. Also trigger warning for violence, blood, murder, and fire. Lots and lots of fire.
> 
> Buckle up, because shit is effectively hitting the fan now.

The walk to the throne room was suffocating. Maren felt as though she would drown in the heavy silence after she informed Anna that there wouldn’t be a wedding.   
  
Anna, at least, had enough decency to not ask questions. Maren couldn’t answer them right now even if she wanted to. She was too busy wishing she had got on that boat all that time ago. A part of her wished Elsa  _ had _ gone through with that sham of a marriage.   
  
But the loudest part of her just wanted Elsa back. Wanted the woman that believed in her and sought out the deepest truths of life with her. The Elsa she trusted and admired. She missed her so much already.   
  
Wading through the angry currents of her mind, Maren remembered more than just Elsa. The flash of Ryder’s innocent, charming smile flashed in her mind’s eye. She stopped dead in her tracks.   
  
“Anna, I need a favor,” she knew there would be no protest, so she continued, “I need you to keep Elsa busy for a bit. Keep her distracted. Tell her… I don’t know. Anything. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”   
  
“Maren where are you-”   
  
“Just,  _ please. _ Cover for me.”   
  
With a nod from Anna -  _ thank the spirits for Anna _ \- Maren took off down the opposite hallway, running faster than she knew her legs could carry her.   
  
She reached the main courtyard in record time, scanning the area for signs of disruption. Narrowing her eyes, she found what she was looking for.   
  
Just outside the castle gates, several of her guards were huddled, talking quietly amongst themselves and trying to hold back a group of onlookers.   
  
She approached cautiously, knowing there was every possibility Elsa had told them to withhold any information given her relation to the main suspect.   
  
_ Suspect. _ As if Ryder could really do something so heinous. The thought alone made her gut twist, but she managed to hold her head high.   
  
“When did this happen?” She winced, a crack in her voice betraying her resolve.   
  
They didn’t notice. Or, at least, if they did they were good enough to not mention it.   
  
“We found him outside the gates twenty minutes ago. We’ve started questioning some of the onlookers, but so far no one knows anything.”   
  
Her feet moved of their own accord, knowing exactly what she was about to see.   
  
The group parted to let her in, and she took in a sharp breath before letting her eyes focus on the scene in front of her.   
  
The blacksmith - the very one that crafted the sword at her side - sat back against the gate door, slumped over, with a knife protruding from the left side of his neck. The amount of blood shining silver in the moonlight told her he was struck with precision. A devastating, lethal blow. Calculated and planned. He must have bled out within a minute.   
  
“Give me that,” she motioned for one of the torches, and held it close enough to get a clear view of his face, his hands, his legs. The knife too, but she avoided focusing on that for now.   
  
It didn’t look like he put up much of a fight. His hands were stained with his own blood. Probably in an attempt to either remove the knife or slow the blood that was no doubt cascading down in a heavy shower before he even realized what was happening. But there were no other marks, no evidence of bruising. Just a dead man.   
  
_ Poor guy. _   
  
Finally, she looked closer at the knife that was taunting her with its very presence.   
  
She recognized the design on the hilt immediately, and she had to fight against the gag at the back of her throat, her stomach churning violently.   
  
\---------------   
  
_ “Now, Ryder, remember - you want to tilt the blade this way or you’ll end up filleting yourself.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ His soft chuckle was music to her ears. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Okay, okay, Maren.  _ I can do it,  _ now just let me try!” Ryder bounced on his heels, excited to finally be learning how to provide for his family. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Maren rolled her eyes, “If you hurt yourself, Mom is going to kill me. So do it right, okay?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yes, I know!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Reluctantly, she handed the knife over. It was a gift from their father to Ryder on his most recent birthday. A family heirloom of sorts. Beautiful and detailed with a pattern of fern growths at the hilt and reindeer horns trailing down the handle. It was almost too pretty to use for anything gruesome, but their father had insisted that it go to good use now. To his only son that would no doubt become a productive and important member of their quaint little village. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ryder held the fish clumsily with both hands, slamming it on the stone slab a little too eagerly, but Maren could only smile softly at his excitement. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Like this, right?” He looked at her expectantly, angling the blade just as she had shown him at the belly. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Perfect.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He slid it in with no resistance, moving it slowly to cover the expanse of the cold, slimy body. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Good!” Maren clapped. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ But Ryder stopped cold when the innards ungraciously spilled out onto his fingertips. He turned back to Maren, his eyes glazed over and all color rapidly washed out of his face. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Ryder what’s-” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The sound of retching quickly summoned Maren to his side, her fingers calmly rubbing soothing circles along his back as his entire stomach emptied onto the ground for several long, agonizing minutes. _

_ Finally he stood up again, breathless and in tears. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Ryder?” Her voice was low and soft. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He shook his head, hair taking flight in the movement. “I’m sorry, Maren.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Before she could offer any words of comfort, he set off running through the patch of trees, away from the sounds of the stream, leaving Maren concerned and confused in his wake. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She wasn’t surprised, exactly. But she had simply surmised after all these years that Ryder was just sensitive to people being injured and bleeding. He had always been one to nearly faint at the sight of so much as a sliver of wood in his palm. Never once had Maren considered he just couldn’t stand the sight of  _ any _ type of mutilation or pain. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Suddenly feeling incredibly guilty, she set off to follow his trail, taking a second to grab the knife from the stone and quickly wipe it on her thigh. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He wasn’t hard to find, really. But Maren also had a special ability of knowing exactly where he would be in any given moment. He was her brother, after all. They always had a close bond, even when they were bickering. And that was an almost constant state for them lately. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She found him sitting underneath a patch of overgrown trees, his back to the bark of the largest one, head between his knees. Maren almost thought he was asleep until his voice cut through the silence. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I can’t do it, Maren.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Hey, that’s okay,” she knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “not everyone can. If this is how you are with a fish, imagine if we had started with a deer.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Her attempt at humor seemed to have succeeded. A light chuckle vibrated against her palm that was still resting on his back. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Dad is going to be so disappointed,” he lifted his head, angling it just so, making enough eye contact for Maren to see the despair that seemed to dominate his entire face. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No, he won’t.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “But he wants me to be some… big hunter. Provider. He expects me to take care of you… take care of Mom. I can’t, Maren. I’m just not cut out for it. If I can’t even do that to a fish… How am I ever going to be able to protect my family?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Maren stiffened momentarily. Biting her lip in contemplation, she thought hard over how Ryder would be perceived among the village. So far, it had only been women that openly discussed their distaste for hunting, or violence in general. No man had ever seemed to have a problem with it. _ _   
_ _   
_ How stupid,  _ she thought. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ This was her brother. Heart of gold, and he had love to give in spades. So what if he couldn’t bring himself to kill things? It made him more of a man in her eyes. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I’ll cover for you. We’ll go on hunts together, and I’ll just… take care of it all myself. I’ll tell everyone what a master you are. It’s going to be okay.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He stilled, searching her eyes for any sign of sarcasm, but finding none, he simply gawked at her. “You would really do that for me.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Oh, Ryder…” She inched closer, pulling him into her so his chin now rested carefully on her shoulder, “I would do anything for you.” _ _   
_ _   
_ \---------------   
  
If the situation had been different, she would have told Elsa everything about her brother from that day. But given that she had so carelessly tossed Maren aside, she was resolute in just  _ getting this over with. _ The sooner she finished talking to the stubborn queen, the sooner she could start her own investigation into what happened to the blacksmith. The sooner she could clear her brother’s name.   
  
And maybe leave the castle, and this place, for good. With her brother by her side.   
  
“Queen Elsa. You wished to see me,” she said flatly, stopping just inside the tall doors, kneeling - she  _ never _ kneeled to Elsa since their engagement - and bowed her head just so.   
  
All eyes turned to her, but Anna was the only one with even a hint of a smile on her face. Anna’s own way of trying to say “I’m here and I’m on your side.”   
  
_ Best friends, indeed,  _ Maren chuckled inwardly before turning her full attention to Elsa.   
  
But her breath stopped when she took in the state of her. Eyes cold and distance, with traces of blue underneath, and her skin paler than she had ever seen it. She still wasn’t taking care of herself. And without Maren, it seemed, she cared even less to do so.   
  
“Ser Honeymaren. Please, come forward.”   
  
Maren still held her breath. That voice - once melodic and almost jovial - was now ragged and tired. It hurt her physically to hear it. But she steeled herself.   
  
_ Elsa was the one to break it off. Nothing to feel guilty about. _ Maren was slowly mastering the skill of lying to herself.   
  
When she reached the front of Elsa’s heightened podium, she looked up, facing the love of her life completely for the first time since her hurtful words had been spoken.   
  
“Queen Elsa,” she regarded her, and couldn’t quite help herself when she trailed her eyes along the expanse of her perfectly selected dress, gloves, and heels. As haggard as Maren knew her to be, she still looked divine.   
  
Elsa cleared her throat, probably to draw Maren’s focus to her eyes.   
  
“As you know. A man was killed tonight. A man you and I both know. He forged your knights weapons. He carried the skill and dedication to arm our guards and troops with the weapons and provisions necessary for the people’s protection. And tonight, someone took his life. For no other reason than to  _ take a life. _ That person, as you may have heard already, is suspected to be Ryder Nattura. Your brother, that we have so kindly taken into the castle as a  _ guest.” _ Elsa stopped, truly meeting Maren’s gaze for the first time since she entered the room.   
  
For a brief, inexplicable moment, Maren saw a flash of guilt in those crystal blue eyes. But it came and went, and she wasn’t left a moment to dwell on it when Elsa’s voice grew louder.   
  
“Guards. Bring in the prisoner.”   
  
Maren’s eyes immediately found the sound of feet scraping the floor, chains rattling closely after them.   
  
“Elsa, you can’t-” she began to plead.   
  
“You would do well to not address me so informally, Ser Honeymaren. This is your only warning.”   
  
Just like that, Maren was seething. She was lucky all her years of training as a knight gave her the restraint she required for this very situation. If not, she might have been facing a rather different scenario. Herself in the very shackles that currently bound her last surviving family member. It was a fact she had to remind herself of. Elsa wasted no time in keeping her faith that Iduna would regain her memories, but shed any and all faith in Maren as soon as the tides became treacherous.   
  
With the anger manifesting within her, she managed to breathe out a not-so sincere apology, and waited for Elsa to continue. All the while, she didn’t take her eyes off of her brother.   
  
He was the same boy she had always known, and she knew that without a doubt in her soul as she studied him now. His eyes were the same glassy pink that she remembered from their first, and only, hunting lesson. But his gaze never left hers, and his half-smile was as charming as ever. It was oddly reminiscent to the one Anna had given her. “I believe in you,” it said.   
  
Her heart almost fell to the floor.   
  
“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Elsa’s eyes were now fixed on Ryder.   
  
He searched Maren’s face for confirmation to speak, and she offered a subtle nod.   
  
“I didn’t do it. I swear, I couldn’t -”   
  
“But it was your knife that fatally wounded him, wasn’t it? Why was  _ your _ weapon found in the neck of a man just outside of these gates?”   
  
Maren recognized this version of Elsa. It was the very one she had been fighting with since her mother had been found.   
  
“My knife went missing last night. I was at the tavern, having drinks, and it just disappeared from my bag. Please! You have to believe me! I didn’t kill anyone! I just got my sister back!” Ryder was begging now, all pride effectively thrown out.   
  
Maren’s jaw clenched at the very notion that Elsa could ever elicit such a reaction from someone that was so innocent and kind.   
  
Elsa, however, did not take to begging well. She was certainly ruthless, and as a queen she had to be. But right now, all Maren could see was downright cruelty.   
  
Arching a brow, Elsa turned to Maren, “You obviously believe his innocence. But given the evidence, your word only goes so far here,” she turned to Ryder, “You will be placed back in your cell until a council of my choosing decides your fate. Guards, take him away from here.”   
  
Chains scraping on the floor finally spurred Maren to speak, even if it was out of turn.   
  
“Els-Queen Elsa, please give me a chance to clear his name.”   
  
“No. You’re too close to this. In fact,” Elsa stepped down, now face-to-face with Maren, “you are to cease all current investigations. Brief Ser Hans on your current findings as soon as you are able. He will be taking over from now on.”   
  
Maren balked. “Why are you doing this? Haven’t you hurt me enough already?”   
  
“This isn’t about us,” but Elsa’s voice wavered, betraying her.   
  
“Like hell it is!  _ Who are you, Elsa?” _   
  
Anna jumped between them before Elsa could respond, “Ohhh-kay, we’re leaving. Come on, Maren.”   
  
“No, I want to talk to  _ the Queen _ alone for a moment.”   
  
Elsa locked eyes with Maren for a brief second, and Maren could swear she saw a flicker of  _ her _ Elsa appear. “Anna, go wait outside.”   
  
Anna did as she was told, albeit somewhat unwillingly, if her thumping footsteps in the distance were any indication.   
  
“El- _ Queen _ Elsa, what are you doing? You know me. You know I wouldn’t lie about Ryder.  _ He didn’t do this.” _   
  
Elsa paused, staring at the ground, not meeting Maren’s eyes, “I have to remain unbiased. You know this. There’s proof. Proof that even you can’t deny. It was his knife. Who else would have done it?”   
  
The cogs in Maren’s brain started turning. The answer was obvious to her.   
  
“Maybe the same person that took my brother from me, and your mother from you. You know it’s true, Elsa. Stop doing what everyone  _ wants _ you to do. You’re better than this. I know you know that I’m telling the truth.”   
  
Maren’s hand reached out to grip Elsa’s wrist, the same electricity that always existed between them multiplying in no time.   
  
“Maren, I just… I have to do  _ something.” _   
  
“Sending an innocent man to prison isn’t the way.”   
  
“It’s not permanent. Not if he is innocent.”   
  
Maren scoffed, “Taking me off the investigation will only make it permanent. You know no one else is qualified enough to-”   
  
“You don’t know what you’re asking of me! If I give you the reigns to this, the whole kingdom will question your findings because of what you are to me! Don’t you get it? It’ll never be simple between us!”   
  
Releasing her grip on Elsa, Maren backed away a few steps. “What am I to you now, then?”   
  
“Maren…”   
  
“No! You broke it off! For the second time. What exactly did you expect? I wouldn’t be pissed? That I would wait around like last time? Elsa, if you can’t stick by me through this, we’ll never make it.”   
  
“...I want to, Maren. I do. I  _ want  _ to marry you, I just-I lost sight of everything, with my mom, I was so scared.”   
  
“Then say you’ll give me a chance to prove that Ryder is innocent.  _ Let me save my brother.” _   
  
Elsa stepped forward then, and Maren tensed at their closeness. If she leaned forward even an inch, she’d be able to kiss her. Almost losing herself, Maren started to lean forward, wanting nothing more than to have Elsa back in the way she had always had her.

But the gravity of their situation was too much, and Maren seized her actions, frozen just before their lips grazed.   
  
“Maren-”   
  
“Don’t,” she held her hand up, desperate to stop this conversation now. Her heart just couldn’t take it anymore.   
  
“Please. I can’t live without you,” it was a whisper. A plea. A promise. If she didn’t know her voice so well, Maren wouldn’t even have heard as she was walking away.   
  
Stopping to look behind her, she saw the tears streaming down from blue eyes. It almost broke her.  _ Almost. _   
  
“And I can’t live without you. But here we are.”   
  
She continued walking forward, chest heaving and hands shaking.   
  
When the doors shut behind her, Maren set off on a run to the dungeon, not stopping when Anna called out to her, desperate to see her brother. To tell him she’d figure it out. That it would be okay. Even if she wasn’t sure it ever would be again.   
  
She was stopped just outside the door, one of the guards putting his palm out to stop her.   
  
“Let me inside. That’s an order,” she seethed.   
  
“Can’t do that. The Queen’s instructions,” his eyes were soft, apologetic, “But I can pass a message along.”   
  
Maren laughed despite herself. “How soon would the Queen find out about that one?”   
  
She was surprised when the guard met her own laugh, “She wouldn’t, Ser Honeymaren. You trained me. You helped me. My loyalty is divided, but without question, you have it first and foremost. She-the  _ Queen- _ isn’t thinking clearly right now. So, what would you like me to tell your brother?”   
  
Dumbfounded, she stumbled over her own thoughts. It took more time than she would have liked to finally open her mouth, but she finally managed, “Tell him… tell him I’m going to get to the bottom of this. And he’s going to be fine. I’ll make sure of it.”   
  
“Good luck, Honeymaren,” he nodded.   
  
Over her shoulder, she added, “And tell him I love him. I had his back then. I have it now.”   
  
\----------------   
  
“Maren! What are we going to do!?” Anna propelled herself into Maren before she was even given a chance to brace herself. She returned the embrace in kind, however, and even chuckled at the gesture.   
  
“We’re going to disregard the Queen’s wishes, of course. I hope you’re okay with that?”   
  
Anna gave a foolish half-smile before answering, “What do you have in mind?”   
  
Maren stared out of the window in the corridor, squinting at the flickering lights outside of the stables in the distance.   
  
“We’re going into the forest, and we’re going to find some answers. I got a lead about that mystery guy that keeps showing up at the tavern. Hopefully, we’ll find enough to set Ryder free and be done with this mess. We’ll leave just before sunrise.”   
  
\---------------   
  
“Anna, I know, I’m sorry. But this is just what happens when following a lead. It could be something exciting, or completely boring,” Maren huffed. Anna’s exasperated sighs were all that had accompanied her for the last twelve hours. They had been searching since dusk, and now the sun was teetering on the edge of the horizon again.   
  
They still were coming up empty. Even Maren was beginning to feel the same frustration as her red-headed companion, but she had something to prove to a certain stubborn blonde. She wasn’t about to give up now, even if the trees surrounding them seemed to go on forever.   
  
“Did you know this forest was this huge? I mean, does it ever end?” Anna whined.   
  
“Well it can’t go on forever. Eventually we’ll find some-”   
  
“Maren, look! A house!”   
  
Maren squinted as she scanned the area just ahead of them. Sure enough, there was a small log cabin surrounded by overgrown bushes. She almost missed it. But she wouldn’t mention that to Anna.   
  
“Let’s go take a look.”   
  
Excitement, or anxiety, or probably a mixture of both washed over her. With any luck, this was the last piece of the puzzle. They leapt off Bandit, tying him to a nearby tree, and both Anna and Maren took a deep breath before turning the knob on the door.   
  
It had no lock, not that it really needed one considering how deep in the forest it stood. Wooden boards protested loudly under Maren’s heavy boots, but she hoped it was empty and no one could hear the thuds and creaks under her feet. It was dark inside, and the setting sun gave little to guide them.   
  
“Anna, we need some light. There’s torches in the saddlebag.”   
  
“On it!”   
  
Returning with two lit torches in hand, she passed one off to Maren.   
  
“It doesn’t look like anyone lives here,” Anna said, taking in the emptiness of the room. She ambled toward the kitchen, but that was empty too, save for a large pot on the floor and a few buckets scattering the counters.   
  
“Or maybe,” Maren bent down to lift the carpet that was on the corner of the floor. She smiled when her suspicions were proven right, “whoever does live here has something to hide.”   
  
She lifted the metal handle, revealing a narrow staircase underneath.   
  
Anna gasped, “Could this be the basement Mom talked about?”   
  
“Let’s find out,” Maren paused, “Wait here. I’ll let you know if the coast is clear.”   
  
Once below, she looped the area quickly and listened for any movement, but nothing, or no one, greeted her.   
  
“Alright, Anna, come on down.”   
  
She pointed the torch at the far corner, and her stomach dropped when she saw four sets of chains, two mounted to the wall and two on the floor.   
  
“I think this is it, Maren,” Anna whispered.   
  
Maren swallowed, “Yeah. Come on, let’s keep looking.”   
  
They stopped short when they saw a large map on the wall, various pins and strings connecting in a dizzying pattern.   
  
“It’s a map of Arendelle. Look. There’s a pin on the blacksmith’s workshop, and,” Maren’s finger followed the string to the stables, then jutting out to the knight’s training area, and finally stopping on Marcus’ tavern, “I think these are targets.”   
  
“How do you know?”   
  
“The blacksmith was the first victim, and he was responsible for forging weapons. It makes sense, because without defences, we’re weak. The stables are where a majority of the guards’ horses are kept, effectively taking out our transportation. The training area is obvious. That’s where the most of the off-duty guards will be, and easier to take them out if they’re not ready for trouble. And the tavern… Maybe that’s where they plan to get to me. And if they get to me…”   
  
Anna didn’t need her to finish the sentence, “They get to Elsa.”   
  
“Exactly. Wiping Iduna’s memories was the perfect way to expose her vulnerability. Ryder is the perfect distraction. He’s being framed. And Elsa’s falling right into the trap.”   
  
Anna was shivering now, but not from the cold, “Maren… if the stables are next…”   
  
“Kristoff. I know. Let’s take the map and get out of here. We can still stop this.”   
  
Before they could do anything else, a loud crash sounded above them. And then another.   
  
“Maren?”   
  
Maren pulled her sword, “Stay behind me.”   
  
The hatch swung shut above them as they got to the staircase. Maren pushed at it, but it wouldn’t budge.   
  
“Shit!”   
  
Then, a familiar rumble above them, accompanied with the vicious crackling Maren knew all too well.   
  
The cabin was on fire.   
  
\--------------- _   
_ _   
_ _ It happened so quickly, her parents didn’t have any time to grab their reindeer for a quicker escape. They came running into her tent just as she shot out of bed.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Maren! Grab your brother! Hurry!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Everyone was running, screaming. Children were crying out for their parents, desperate for a familiar face. People were rolling on the ground, trying to put out the fires on their limbs. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The smoke filling the air burned her lungs, but she had to get to her brother. She weaved in and out of the burning tents, squinting. Her eyes wouldn’t stop tearing up. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Ryder!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She was close to his tent now. It was one of the few that wasn’t burning yet, and a faint rush of relief washed over her as she saw him stumbling about, eyes frantic and searching for her voice. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She grabbed his hand and pulled him, just as one of the huts collapsed in front of them. They turned, running around the rubble. Flames licked at their bodies, but Maren managed to dodge their relentless attacks. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Where are mom and dad?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “They’re at the edge of the village. Come on!” She pulled harder, pushing him to the front of her. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It felt like they had been running for days. She hoped they were close, given the way Ryder’s breath was coming out in sputters now. He wouldn’t be able to run much longer. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ A tree came cracking down in front of them, and she had to jerk Ryder’s arm to pull him out of the way, before they took off again, this time with Ryder behind her. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Finally, they made it to the the end of the village. Maren fell to her knees, desperate to catch her breath. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “We made it,” she wheezed. But when she looked around her, Ryder wasn’t there. “Ryder?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She twisted, looking over the village, searching desperately for him. But the only thing she could see was her home completely engulfed in angry red and orange, the smell of death hanging over her. She sat there for hours, staring blankly at the destruction before she succumbed to her exhaustion.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ When she woke, only ashes and faint crackles from the few remaining fires were left. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She searched the desolation for hours, but found nothing. Her parents, her brother, her everything, was gone. No living person greeted her, and she guessed that she was the only one to survive. In that moment, she wished she hadn’t. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Heavy hooves snapped her out of her daze. She looked up to see a black and white horse staring down at her. He was mostly unscathed - a patch of burned fur on his hind leg, black char marks scattered along his belly, probably from jumping over the burning rubble, but he was very much alive. Without prompting, he dropped his snout and sniffed her out. She reached out and scratched his chin, and he neighed softly in response. An offering of solace, she would later realize. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Climbing on his back, she took one last look around her, “Looks like it’s just you and me.” _ _   
_ _   
_ \---------------   
  
Maren didn’t allow herself to get lost in her memories for too long. She couldn’t, or her and Anna would suffer the same fate as her people did all those years ago.   
  
With a new resolve, Maren used the blunt edge of her sword to smash against the hatch. After a few times, it came loose and with one last blow it swung open.   
  
“Maren! Everything is on fire!” Anna screamed.   
  
“Anna, please don’t panic right now. Grab on to me.  _ Don’t let go,” _ she instructed.   
  
Anna did as she was told, and latched onto Maren’s belt.   
  
The whole place was an inferno. The ceiling was a river of fire, throwing waves of unbearable heat down on them. Their path to the door was blocked by a wall of flames. Maren steeled herself.   
  
Coughing, she sought out their options. Run for the door. Catch fire. Crawl to the door. Catch fire. Go back to the basement and hope there was a way out. Suffocate to death if there wasn’t.   
  
A glint of light caught her eye. There it was. Their only way out.   
  
“Anna! That window! We have to jump through it!”   
  
Anna turned her head to where Maren pointed. “Are you crazy? It’s surrounded by fire!”   
  
“And so are we! Come on!”   
  
Not taking a second to hesitate, she ran forward, stopping long enough to bend her knees and lunge toward the window. The glass shattered, several pieces lodging themselves in her hands, and she rolled out onto the grass below.   
  
Anna came out next, landing less gracefully with a hard thud next to her.   
  
A few seconds later, the whole cabin collapsed in on itself. They both watched, mouths agape, as the last bits of the roof fell.   
  
Maren yelped in surprise when Anna burst into laughter beside her. “What’s so funny?”   
  
“We almost died!”   
  
Dusting herself off, Maren groaned when she felt the glass in her palm dig deeper. She would have to dig those out herself. “Don’t remind me. Come on, let’s get back to Bandit. We need to get out of here.”   
  
But Bandit wasn’t there. The rope she used to tie him off dangled from the tree, taunting her. She made a mental note to get her hands on the person that did this and strangle them. A burning house she could handle. Stealing her horse was just crossing a line.   
  
“Shit!” Maren stomped her foot.   
  
“So, we almost died, we didn’t get the map as proof, and now we’re stuck out here without a horse?”   
  
Maren sighed, her shoulders sagging in defeat, “Looks that way.”   
  
“Maren, I don’t think I like adventures.”   
  
It was Maren’s turn to laugh now. “It’s not very glamorous, is it?”   
  
“What do we do now?”   
  
Looking around, Maren shrugged, “We keep going. We need to find water.”   
  
\---------------   
  
( _ Back at the castle, one day later.) _   
  
“So, when is the wedding?”   
  
Elsa froze, not expecting her mother to ask about it again after her less-than-favorable reaction upon her return.   
  
“There is no wedding. Not anymore,” she stated plainly, hoping that her tone would indicate she didn’t want to talk about it. She didn’t even want to think about it, or she’d risk being swallowed whole by her regrets. Regrets that seemed to keep growing in number with every passing day.   
  
She hadn’t seen Maren at all since sending Ryder to the prison cells. Come to think of it, she hadn’t seen her sister, either. But she supposed that was exactly what she deserved. She broke the heart of the only person she would ever love, and made an enemy out of her sister for it. She was alone, once again, and it was entirely her fault.   
  
Iduna was not going to let it go easily, however, and she countered with, “Why? You seemed very close with… that girl.”   
  
_ Closer than you’ll ever remember, _ Elsa thought.   
  
“I have a terrible habit of driving people away when I’m not okay.”   
  
Iduna studied her carefully, “What did you do?”   
  
“I’m not sure you want to hear about it,” Elsa fiddled with her fingers. It was Iduna’s lack of memory that drove the wedge between herself and Maren, after all.   
  
“I may not remember like you want me to, but I suppose you can talk to me. You have no one else right now, it seems.” When Elsa recoiled, Iduna regretted her words, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”   
  
“No. It’s true. Maybe that’s why it hurts to hear it,” Elsa sat down on the edge of the fountain. It was a warm day, which was peculiar given that winter had already reared its head. But the sun was shining, and Elsa had asked Iduna if she wanted to walk the grounds with her. Surprisingly, her mother had said yes.   
  
With a sigh, Elsa continued, “After you came back, I kind of… lost myself in trying to find a way to get your memories back. We were so close, you and I. Maren was so kind and supportive. She took care of me, as she always had. She knew the path I was headed down, and tried to help me, but I wouldn’t hear of it. At the time, all I could think about was having my mother back,” she stopped, a mournful look passing over Iduna’s face. It was almost like a piece of the mom she remembered shining through, if only for a brief moment. “It’s okay, it’s not your fault. I told Maren to go. I lied, right to her face and told her I didn’t want to marry her anymore...”   
  
“So you do love her still?”   
  
Elsa smiled, remembering the day she ran to Maren after running out on her own wedding. “I don’t think I could ever stop loving her. But I’ve hurt her badly. Twice, now. I don’t know if there’s any coming back from that now. And she’d have every right to never forgive me for it.”   
  
Iduna’s hand came to rest over hers, and it surprised Elsa to no end. This was the first time Iduna had shown any kind of affection toward her since she returned. She closed her eyes and let it wash over her. Hope. She felt foolish for relishing in the impossibility of it all.   
  
“You mentioned when I got here, that I gave you two my blessing?”   
  
Elsa laughed, “You actually introduced us. If it hadn’t been for you, I would’ve spent all these years staring wistfully at the stables, too nervous to even say hello.”   
  
“Tell me about that. About me.”   
  
\---------------   
  
_ “Do you think I’ll be a good queen, Mom?” Elsa asked, trudging along behind her mother. The day had been a pleasant one, with her father being called off for a meeting, leaving just the two of them to enjoy each other’s company. Elsa loved days like these. Her mother always managed to set her mind at ease about the future, or more specifically  _ her _ future. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I think you’ll be an even better queen than I, my darling,” Iduna looked back, matching Elsa’s smile. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Do you think dad will ever let me learn how to use a sword?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Iduna chuckled, “Now why would you want to learn that?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Elsa kicked a pebble, “I don’t know. I think it would be cool.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Mmm,” Iduna stopped. They were close to the stables now. “Probably not. He may be the king, but your dad also doesn’t have to know everything, now does he?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Blue eyes lit up, “Really?” _

  
_ “Really. Now wait here. I’ll be back in just a moment.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Iduna walked to the entrance of the shack that housed their large collection of horses, greeting each stablehand by name with a shake of their hand. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Elsa watched with admiration. Her mother was always so good with the people. She hoped one day she’d be seen with the same love and respect. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ A splash and a loud curse caught her attention. Outside, a young woman - one Elsa hadn’t seen before - was covered in water, a large trough tipped over against her shins. The girl looked to be right around her age, but certainly not from around her. Her dark skin shimmered in the sunlight, beads of water dripping down from her strong arms. She bent down to set the trough back up, meeting Elsa’s eyes as she did so. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Elsa felt her cheeks grow hot, but she didn’t break eye contact. No, this girl was  _ stunning. _ Impossible to look away from. Her eyes were quiet, calm, and dark. But inviting, even from far away. The girl smiled at her, and Elsa’s lips curled up to mirror it. Time had stilled, and Elsa couldn’t be sure how long she had been staring when the girl’s smile turned mischievous, and then she winked. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The heat from her cheeks crept down to her neck, and it was then Elsa realized that her mother had reappeared beside her. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Making friends, Elsa?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Elsa lost her balance, tripping despite having been still. It was only by a miracle she caught herself before going face-first into the dirt. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I-uhh-no,” she sputtered. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Iduna cocked an eyebrow in question, “Her name is Honeymaren, if you want to go and talk to her.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No, no. That’s… it’s fine. We should get back, I’m hungry.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Iduna nodded to the girl in the distance, but Elsa didn’t dare look back at her this time. _ _   
_ _   
_ What was that? _ She berated herself. Never in her life had she ever been so awkward. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Later that night, Elsa found herself on the tallest balcony, peering out to the stables in the distance. She kept her eyes on the figure below, recognizing the form as the girl who winked at her all those hours ago. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Stargazing?” Iduna walked over, propping her hands on the rail. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Something like that,” Elsa tore her gaze from the girl, turning to her mom. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Iduna smirked, and Elsa knew her mother could see the faint blush on her cheeks. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “She’s very pretty. I can see why she caught your attention.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Mom! It’s not-that would be-that’s not normal,” Elsa argued, but her mother only laughed. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Elsa, I’ve seen the handsomest boys in the kingdom throw themselves at you, and you’ve never once even smiled in their presence. I always figured you were just more interested in your studies, but, I think I figured it out a while ago.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “It’s not right,” Elsa spat, “it’s frowned upon.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “How could you possibly think that, Elsa? There’s nothing ‘not right’ about you.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Mom, what would Dad say? What would the people say?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Her mother’s eyes softened. “Your Dad wouldn’t care as long as you were happy. And the people, well, I can’t say for sure, but you can’t let other people dictate what makes you happy,” Iduna took Elsa’s hand, “You can’t be alone forever. Your dad and I won’t always be around to take care of you.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Elsa pursed her lips. She knew her mother was right. There would come a day that the dam broke whether she wanted it to or not. Her feelings would get the best of her one way or another. It was just terrifying to think of. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Thanks, Mom.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Of course.” Iduna turned to leave, but Elsa stopped her. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Tell me about her.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Iduna smiled, “I don’t know much. Honeymaren came to us a while ago. Her entire village was burned to the ground. That girl is all alone in this world. Maybe you can help her find her way around here.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I’m scared,” Elsa confessed. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You’ll come around.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Elsa swore to herself in that moment that if given the chance, she’d be sure to fluster that girl as much as she had flustered Elsa that day. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \--------------- _   
  
Elsa rubbed her eyes, as if trying to erase the memory. She loved Honeymaren from the moment she laid eyes on her, as much as she tried to deny it. And now she might have lost her forever.   
  
Iduna shuffled closer, “You were utterly hopeless, even then…”   
  
Her voice was different, less restrained. Elsa froze, terrified to look over at her.   
  
“Elsa,” Iduna shivered, “Elsa, I brought her to you, didn’t I? A few weeks later, it was a festival… May Day, wasn’t it?”   
  
Elsa tensed, shocked. She hadn’t told her mother about that. The only way she would know was if...   
  
“Mom?” She chanced a glance, and found Iduna’s eyes welled up with tears. But the flash of recognition in them was unmistakable.   
  
“I remember, Elsa.”   
  
\---------------   
  
“Anna! Anna, are you in there?” Elsa pounded furiously at the door. Things may be strained between them right now, but their mother had asked for her.  _ Their mother. _   
  
Impatient, Elsa swung the door open. Anna’s room was empty.   
  
She ran to Maren’s room, hoping Anna might have gone there. The familiar scent of Maren assaulted her nose, and she hoped that was a sign she was in there. But nothing. No Anna, no Maren.   
  
The feeling of dread now coursing through her, she had one option left. The stables. Maybe Anna was with Kristoff.   
  
_ Please be with Kristoff. _   
  
The stables were quiet, which was not a good sign.   
  
When she opened the door, a rustling noise from the back had her running to it.   
  
A sickening crack filled the air, and a loud groan followed by the thud of a body hitting the ground made her call out before thinking.   
  
“Kristoff! Anna!”   
  
Footsteps, and then, running. A body crashed hard into her, knocking her to the ground. Elsa barely had enough time to catch her breath before the door slammed behind her.   
  
“Kristoff?”   
  
Another groan. She followed it, on her knees at first before gaining her footing. There wasn’t much light, as night had fallen quickly tonight, but a lamp above her told her she was close. She could see boots sticking out of the back stall.   
  
“Kristoff? Oh no!” She dropped to his side, inspecting the wound that was bleeding profusely. She took the scarf from her neck, pressing it firmly against the side of his head, “What happened?”   
  
“Someone… attacked… I tried to…” Kristoff’s eyes fluttered closed.   
  
“No, stay with me!” She pleaded, but it was no use. He was out cold.   
  
“Queen Elsa?” the voice was muffled by the door and distance, but she heard it.   
  
“In here! Quick!” Not letting the pressure off the scarf, now soaked with blood, she continued, “he needs a doctor,  _ now!” _ _   
_ _   
_ The guard called out to the other men, and soon Kristoff was being carried out by two of them, a third continuing the attempt to slow the blood.   
  
“What happened, your majesty?”   
  
“I don’t know, I just found him like that. Whoever did this knocked me down when they ran away,” Elsa felt her side. It would most definitely bruise.   
  
“Did you see who it was?”   
  
“No, I-I didn’t see their face. Just a blur, really, and then I was on the ground,” she saw the guards exchange glances, before turning their attention back to her. “What is it?”   
  
“The prisoner - Ryder. He’s escaped. We found his cell empty about an hour ago.”   
  
All Elsa felt was cold. She didn’t want to be right about him. She knew it was the final nail in the coffin for her and Maren.   
  
“Find him! Bring him to me when you do,” she followed the men carrying Kristoff, but not before running her fingers through Bandit’s soft mane. Maren wouldn’t go anywhere without him, so at least she knew her and Anna were around here somewhere. She hoped Kristoff would wake up soon. She also hoped he knew where Anna was currently sulking.   
  
\---------------   
  
_ (Back in the forest.) _ _   
_ _   
_ “Maren, we’re lost!”   
  
Maren didn’t stop. She was dead tired, but if they stopped, they’d lose more time. She had no way of knowing what was happening at the castle, but after a day of walking aimlessly among the maze of trees her hopes were slowly dwindling.   
  
“We’re not lost, Anna. Tired, and slow, maybe. But not lost.”   
  
“I can’t go anymore. I need to rest.  _ Please.” _ Anna plopped on the ground, limbs outstretched, and she sighed, “Just for an hour.”   
  
“Fine,” Maren conceded, “just for an hour.”   
  
Maren knew if she fell asleep, they wouldn’t wake up until the sun was burning against their skin. But it was cold, they were hungry, and they really did need to stop and rest up a bit. So, she pressed her back against a tree, and tried as hard as she could to remain uncomfortable.   
  
It was harder than she anticipated, and within a few minutes after Anna had fallen asleep, she did, too.   
  
\---------------   
  
_ (Back at the castle, a few hours later.) _   
  
“Elsa! Did you find Anna?”   
  
“No, Mother. I didn’t,” Elsa’s eyes cast down, watching Kristoff’s chest rise and fall with every breath.   
  
“What happened to him?” Iduna took the stool on the opposite side of his bed.   
  
“He was attacked in the stables. I think it was Ryder.”   
  
Iduna’s eyes went wide, “Ryder? What makes you think he’d do that?”   
  
Elsa shrugged, “I don’t know him very well, but all the evidence points to him. His knife was found in the blacksmith’s neck two nights ago. He escaped his cell right before Kristoff was knocked out…”   
  
“Elsa, look at me,” Iduna waited for her to comply, “don’t you think this all adds up a little too perfectly?”   
  
She scoffed, “Now you sound like Maren.”   
  
“That girl’s not stupid, you know.”   
  
Kristoff wheezed, bolting upright. “Wha-”   
  
“Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Kristoff,” Elsa eased him back down with her hand on his shoulder, “You’re safe.”   
  
“Oh god, it hurts,” he reached up to touch his head, and sucked in a breath when he came in contact with the gash that had required twenty stitches.   
  
“Do you remember what happened?” Elsa asked, her voice soft.   
  
“I… I remember wondering why the stable door was open. So I went in. Someone was untying the horses. I guess I didn’t really think it through… I tackled him. We struggled for a bit, but when I finally had him pinned, he knocked me over the head with something. And then I think I heard you call out for me, but it’s all a little fuzzy.”   
  
Elsa looked to Iduna, knowing her next question would be met with judgement, “Kristoff, was it Ryder that hit you?”   
  
He laughed, “You know, it’s crazy. I thought so, at first. Looked just like him. But no. Something was different. It wasn’t Ryder, Elsa. I think Maren was right. Someone is trying to frame him.”   
  
_ I think Maren was right. _ She mulled the words over in her head for several long moments.  _ Maren was right. _ That’s what it always came down to, it seemed.   
  
“Kristoff, do you know where Anna is?”   
  
“You mean she’s not back yet?” he asked, his whole body going noticeably rigid.   
  
“What do you mean? Where did she go?”   
  
He glanced between Elsa and Iduna, “They went to the forest. Said there was a lead they needed to follow up on. But they swore they’d be back that night. When I saw Bandit, I figured they got back but went to see you first.”   
  
“ _ What? They left? _ Why didn’t you tell me?” Elsa was standing up now, arms crossed. She was pacing.   
  
Kristoff’s voice wavered, “I thought you knew. They haven’t come back?”   
  
All at once, every regret Elsa had ever had came crashing down on her. The two people that meant the most to her were missing, and it was her fault. Her selfishness caused all of it.   
  
“No. I can’t find them, Kristoff. What if-” but the rest of the sentence didn’t come, because all she could do then was cry.   



End file.
